The strangest destiny
by Kokua Aviatrix
Summary: Sherrie begins to find out just why she keeps visiting the Bionicle world
1. Chapter 1

_The landscape passed quickly as we raced as quick-fast as we could towards where Tahu and Aikane fought against a pair of the odd-strangest Rahkshi I'd ever seen. Suddenly we were caught-grabbed by another six of them, we fought-struggled but they were too strong. One then grab-took my Air-katana before tying me up tightly, that Rahkshi then disarmed and bound Tahu and Aikane. Then day-sky grew darker as Makuta moved out from the shadows and began laughing..._

"No!" Sherrie yelled, sitting up in bed before getting her bearings and looked around for the clock, "1.45? These nightmares are something else." she grumbled, wandering through to the kitchen for a drink. "That's the eighth time in as many nights," she muttered as Wotzit looked up from his beanbag, "It's all right kipper features, you go back to sleep."

As Sherrie snuggled back under the duvet, she wondered why she'd was having dreams from the viewpoint of each of the Toa. Drifting back to sleep she never noticed that the symbol on her palm had begun glowing.

xXx

The next thing she became aware of was sunlight shining in her face and drowsily turned over before yelping as she nearly tumbled out of the hammock she was in. Rubbing her eyes Sherrie caught sight of an inquisitive gukko bird peering through the window nearest her. It trilled when it noticed Sherrie was awake then pulled away to reveal that she was in Le-koro. After glancing around the room she was in, Sherrie grabbed her clothing and quickly got dressed before going outside to see where everyone was.

When Sherrie reached the platform at the centre of the aerial village, she was puzzled as to where everyone could be, for apart from the gukko perched nearby watching her, the village was empty. Slowly approaching the gukko so as not to spook it, Sherrie suddenly realized who his rider was and smiled with relief, "Ka, can you carry me to where Kongu and the others are please?" she asked, reaching out to scratch his head feathers. At the mention of his rider's name, Ka gave a melodic trill and lowered his wings so that the human could climb on and after making certain she was holding on tightly shot off of the platform, circling upwards before heading for the Kini Nui.

It didn't take long for Ka to reach the area around the Kini Nui and he came into land by the edge of the jungle. Slipping from his back Sherrie was about to thank him when he glanced sharply over at some shaking bushes before relaxing slightly as the familiar form of Pewku scuttled out. "What's going on?" the human muttered, rubbing Pewku's shell as she nudged her anxiously. Silently scolding herself for not thinking of it sooner, Sherrie closed her eyes and concentrated, _"Aikane, Gali can you hear me?"_

Several minutes later, just as Sherrie was beginning to fret a faint whisper reached her, _"Pewku knows where we are. Hurry and be careful sister."_ Now worried, the human scrambled onto Pewku's back, "Aikane said you know where to go." she said. With a chirrup Pewku turned neatly and, with Ka flying overhead, they headed in the direction of the area between Le- and Ta-wahi. As they travelled, Sherrie noticed they were wary, keeping close to the Le-wahi side while peering around cautiously.

Roughly two hours later, Sherrie could see the beach coming into view, then her companions stopped and glanced towards an area where large slabs of solidified lava were scattered and piled up against each other. As they shifted nervously Sherrie spotted movement in the shadow of a gap in one pile and realized it was someone approaching.

The figure peered around before looking at us gesturing that they should hurry. On reaching the lava slabs, Ka dipped down and zoomed into the tunnel hidden from view closely followed by Pewku.

Ahonui smiled with relief when Sherrie slid from Pewku's back to hug him, "It's good to see you're all right, I was asked to keep watch for you, please follow me." he said as Ka and Pewku went ahead down the tunnel without waiting for them.

After walking for a short while, they entered a large cavern with several side tunnels, in which unmined lightstones shone in the gloom. Towards the back of the cavern was a fire around which the Toa were sat around along with three of the Turaga. Drawing closer Sherrie noticed that the Turaga looked anxious as they watched the Toa.

Nearby Hahli, Jaller, Kongu and Hewkii tended to Pewku and Ka while casting glances over to those around the fire and smiling greetings to Sherrie.

Approaching the fire, Ahonui led the human over to the fire as Nokama glanced up and smiled with relief, "When Aikane said you would return we asked Ka and Pewku to keep watch for you." she said while she and the other Turaga climbed to their feet and moved to join the pair, "Come and sit down, there is much to explain." Dume added as they returned to the fire. While sitting down, Sherrie glanced at the Toa, a renewed sense of unease running up her spine.

The Toa looked as though they were half asleep, but when Aikane slowly smiled the human suddenly understood why it had taken so long for her to reply to her call earlier. After hugging her and Gali, Sherrie sat back with the Turaga, between Nokama and Nuju and listened as Dume explained what had occurred nine days ago.

"We had returned to bring some of the stones from the Kini Nui. But before we could get started, the Toa were attacked by some strange Rahkshi..."

"No..." the gasp escaped the human before she could prevent it and she glanced over at her friends before looking back at the Turaga as Matau voiced his concern. Then all listened as Sherrie spoke about the nightmares she'd had for the past eight days.

If it hadn't been for the crackling of the fire once she'd finished speaking, you could have heard a pin drop then they heard Gali whisper, "They stole our energy somehow."

"Nothing the Turaga have tried has enabled us to regain it." Aikane added before yawning, they then glanced over to Tahu as he murmured, "Our masks are unaffected, but we are unable to use them."

"It took nearly all of Tahu's strength to make the spark that started this fire." Dume as while Sherrie peered at the rest of the Toa. Lewa and Onua were lent against each other while Pohatu and Tahu were slumped against the wall nearest the fire. Kopaka, Takanuva, Gali and Aikane were just able to sit upright but not much more. "Where are Vakama, Nuju, Onewa and Whenua?" she asked having not seen any sign of them in the cavern, "They are with the other matoran, starting the rebuilding of Metru Nui." Dume replied as Aikane fell asleep.

"We've been looking for a solution for the past few days." Nokama said when the matoran joined them before settling beside their Toa while the Turaga softly talked about things they hadn't tried. "Hey," Turaga Matau's voice broke into Sherrie's worried thoughts and she glanced at him curiously, "Hmm?"

"Your hand is glow-shining." he murmured calling everyone's attention to my right hand where the glow was quite bright, "I wonder..." Sherrie murmured, scrambling to her feet and moving to crouch beside Aikane and turned her right hand palm upwards. The symbol there was a dull grey as Sherrie placed her hand over Aikane's and waited to see what, if anything, would happen.

For a few minutes nothing seemed to happen, then Sherrie managed to relax and whistled softly as first light then energy flowed between the symbols. After a short while the energy ceased flowing and when she took her hand away from Aikane's the symbol there looked a little brighter as the violet Toa's eyes flickered open, "Thank you sis, but it's only temporary." she murmured.

"How long do you think it will last?" Sherrie asked giving her violet hued sister a hug before sitting beside her as the Turaga murmured similar questions while the matoran looked amazed, "Not as long as I'd like. You have a tough path ahead of you sis." she commented while returning the hug before settling back as the energy drained from her and she swiftly fell asleep.

The Turaga exchanged glances and then Dume stood up and offered the concerned human his hand, "Come with us, the matoran will keep watch over the Toa." Accepting it, Sherrie climbed to her feet and followed them over to one of the unlit tunnels. Matau handed the human a lightstone, showing her how to brighten it, and they headed into the tunnel.

A while later they reached a part of the tunnel that widened and the Turaga led Sherrie over to one side then Nokama broke the silence, ""It was Kongu who found these carvings while scouting around." Carved into the wall was an image of the Great Spirit and beneath a carving of the Bionicle symbol. As the silence fell again and they looked at the carvings, Sherrie thought, _"I'll do whatever it takes to help my brothers and sisters regain their strength and energy."_ then yelped as the symbol on the wall and the one on her hand suddenly blazed brightly, startling them all.

Glancing around at the startled Turaga, Sherrie glanced at her hand then cautiously moved towards the glowing carving and placed her hand over it, ready to jump back to safety just in case. The light grew to a blinding intensity before fading slowly away.

When they could finally see clearly, they murmured in surprise at the quarter-staff the human now held, unlike Aikane's it was tricoloured and slightly shorterthan the human. As she offered it to Matau to examine, the realization dawned on Sherrie that she now also knew how to fight with it.

After the other Turaga had also examined the quarter-staff, they started back to the cavern when Sherrie glanced back and thought she saw a spark of blue light fading from the eyes of the carving as she watched.

"Hey sleepy head, you can dream-think soon." Matau commented as he shook my shoulder, "Sorry Turaga, it's all bewildering." Sherrie murmured before stifling a yawn as they followed the others. As they caught up the human was using her staff to help her leg and she smiled at the chiming sound it made as it touched the ground.

On reaching the end of the tunnel, they were met by the matoran, "We saw a blue light and wondered if you were all right." Jaller explained as the Turaga and human joined them.

While the Turaga reassured the matoran, Sherrie headed back to where Aikane and Gali slept and knelt between them, placing her quarter-staff in front of her and she whispered, "Sisters, I will do whatever it takes to help you all."

After hugging them Sherrie returned to where the Turaga were and as she sat down heard Aikane whisper, _"I will be with you in spirit sister."_

"I looked outside Turaga, it's starting to grow dark." Ahonui reported before rejoined his friends watching over the Toa. "So that gives you time to sleep-rest and your journey-quest begins tomorrow." Matau said quietly.

They were talking about how the rebuilding of Metru Nui was going when there was a sudden flash of multi coloured light and a Kanoka disc landed before Sherrie. Instinctively those awake glanced up at the ceiling then watched as the human lent forward to pick the Kanoka disc up. A soft chuckle escaped her, as the disc began to glow turning her skin leaf green, and was echoed by the Turaga as her skin resumed its natural tones. "Right we should try and get some rest." Dume said quietly, cutting across Matau's comments and drawing agreement from Nokama and Ahonui, whom failed to stifle a yawn before crashing on a rough bed beside Pewku. No long after all those who'd stayed up had settled down on their beds, Sherrie curled up between Matau and Dume, nestled under a couple of spare blankets.

Some hours later the human felt someone shaking her shoulder and opened her eyes to find Kongu peering at her, "Turaga Matau says it's time for you to quick-start." he explained while Sherrie sipped at the drink he'd handed her. Once she'd finished, he led her over to the Turaga, matoran and Pewku who were standing by the tunnel leading to the surface. As Sherrie reached them, Matau switched to his Matatu and lifted her onto Pewku's back before Dume passed her two bags, one with food and the other with the colour changing Kanoka disc, "Pewku insisted on helping you," Nokama explained as the ussal crab bobbed excitedly, "Now take care and remember what Mata Nui told you." Dume added, managing a brief smile as Sherrie nodded and smiled back before looking over to the Toa, most of whom were still asleep. Kopaka blinked and then muttered, "Trust yourself."

Nodding, Sherrie turned to face the direction Pewku was facing. "Hang on, you'll want-need this." Matau said holding out the human's quarter-staff, "Good luck on your search-quest and quick-speed back." he added stepping back to stand beside Dume and Nokama, "I will, heart-promise."

Pewku started up the tunnel and Sherrie peered over her shoulder, watching her friends until a bend in the tunnel blocked the view. As they approached the tunnel entrance, Pewku slowed down and peered around before cautiously moving out from the tunnel before swiftly dashing into the bushes where she froze.

Wondering what had spooked her, Sherrie peered around then stilled as a peculiar whooshing noise rapidly approached and one of the Rahkshi from her nightmares dropped to the ground between Le- and Ta-wahi.

Carefully peering through the leaves, Sherrie watched the Rahkshi trying to work out what was different before stifling a curse as she twigged it. This Rahkshi had wings and was at least a third bigger in size than usual. It looked around as another landed beside it and hissed something at the one who'd just landed. The pair stood there hissing at each other for several minutes and then the first one took flight while the second began examining the ground around it.

Slowly slipping her hand into the bag, Sherrie located the colour changing disc and gripped it while concentrating on it turning Pewku and herself the same hues as the foliage around them. On glancing down, Sherrie smiled briefly, relieved that it had worked as the Rahkshi had reached the edge of Le-wahi, it stopped and stared, looking through the trees.

It stood there scanning its surroundings for what felt like ages, though it was only a few minutes, then it hissed with annoyance and leapt into the air. Sherrie waited a few minutes more and then took her hand from the bag before glancing around. Feeling that they should head deeper into Le-wahi, she was about to tell Pewku when suddenly there was the sound of breaking branches and a dirty blue/black Rahkshi tried to grab the human.

"Pewku run!"

The ussal crab needed no encouragement as Sherrie clung tightly to her shell and they charged through the undergrowth, "We need to find somewhere low." she managed to call out as the Rahkshi kept falling behind as it got stuck in the trees and vines. Risking a glance back, Sherrie noticed that there was something in a cage hanging around the Rahkshi's neck. It was a fiery red hued sphere of light and somehow she knew it was Tahu's missing energy, "Pewku do you know where the vines grow thickest around here? We need to get that chain from that Rahkshi."

Her reply sounded hopeful as she kept going until the sound of thrashing and angered hissing came from behind them. Cautiously, Pewku retracing her steps they found the Rahkshi was now completely entangled and looked unable to get them. Sliding from Pewku's back, Sherrie began cautiously moving closer before glancing back at her, "I'll see if I can retrieve that sphere. Be ready to run."

Slowly moving closer to the entangled Rahkshi as it hissed and tried to free itself to lash out, the human examined the trees closest to the Rahkshi then began climbing the nearest. Moving out along a sturdy branch Sherrie clumsily reached out with her quarter-staff and after a few tries hooked the chain and lifted it from around the Rahkshi's neck. "Catch." she called out throwing the chain and cage towards Pewku, whom caught it neatly as Sherrie scrambled back down and the Rahkshi redoubled its efforts to break loose snapping several vines.

Scrambling back onto Pewku's shell, Sherrie accepted the chain from her and muttered, "We need to get outta here sharpish." just as the Rahkshi began shrieking to alert its fellow Rahkshi.

"We'd better find somewhere to hide and fast." the comment escaped Sherrie as the Rahkshi's cries were answered by three others fast approaching. With an agreeing chirp Pewku charged through the undergrowth as fast as she could until they suddenly found themselves in a cave just tall enough for them.

Moving to what they assumed was the back of the cave, Sherrie slid from Pewku's back and they stood there watching the entrance waiting to see what would happen. A badly stifled yelp escaped the human as one of the Rahkshi thrust its arm into the cave trying to grab either of them.

Moving nervously back, the pair suddenly realized it was a tunnel they were in. Thinking quickly, Sherrie handed the chain and cage to Pewku, "Take this back to the others, I'm sure you can easily find your way. I'll distract them." When she chittered worriedly, Sherrie whispered while pulling the remaining bag from her back, "You're much faster than me and if they think I still have it they'll stay here. Now go on."

Still looking unhappy about leaving me alone, Pewku headed down the tunnel while Sherrie looked around the floor and grinned on spotting a stone the same size as the sphere. While she kept a wary eye on the tunnel entrance, Sherrie fished the Kanoka disc out and placed the stone on it before concentrating on making the stone match the sphere.

Several minutes later Sherrie rolled the altered stone back onto the ground, then stowed the disc away as a Rahkshi tried to get into the cave. Glancing at the entrance, the human could see that all four were there as they started hissing amongst themselves, then one crouched to glare into the cave at her. It then hissed something and the others did likewise, three of them reminded Sherrie of Turahk, Lerahk and Panrahk, the fourth was the one she'd taken the sphere from. They shifted back from the entrance and Panrahk began striking at the entrance with its staff.

Grabbing the second bag up, Sherrie backed toward the tunnel while watching the entrance to make certain the Rahkshi were too busy urging Panrahk on. So intent was the human on watching the Rahkshi, that she never realized that the tunnel had diverged into two and only found out when the floor seemed to vanish from beneath her feet and she fell heavily, striking her head against something and knew nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the cavern, everyone was managing to find things to keep them occupied. Takanuva had woken and was drowsily watching the fire when a distant sound reached him, "Pewku?" he muttered as Ahonui glanced anxiously at him then over at the unexplored tunnel the Toa of Light was now sleepily peering at. With a relieved chirp, the ussal crab came barrelling into the cavern and hurried over to Turaga Nokama. Dropping the chain and cage at Nokama's feet, she chittered rapidly as the blue hued Turaga's mask glowed as she listened intently. As Dume and Matau came to join them, Nokama patted Pewku's shell reassuringly, "Get your breath back before you rejoin Sherrie. She'll be equally concerned about you."

While Pewku allowed Jaller to rub her down, Turaga Dume was cautiously poking at the cage with his staff, attempting to loosen the catch, "Nokama can your staff break this catch?" Joining the elder Turaga, she carefully placed a tine of her trident into the gap and managed to prise it open a bit more, "Not really, Matau your turn."

The Turaga of Air placed the edge of his Kau kau staff against part of the catch and managed to saw through it.

As the catch finally broke, Nokama flipped open the cage and they watched as the red energy sphere floated free and hung in the air. Those present watched as it slowly drifted over to where the Toa were and floated around each of them until it reached Tahu. Spotting before him the glowing light sank down until it was level with his heartlight then lost its shape as the energy flowed back into the weakened Toa of Fire. Tahu blinked as his eyes brightened then smiled and fell into a healing sleep.

Turaga Dume used his staff to lift the chain and cage up and threw them into the fire, "Sherrie will have to be even more careful now." he muttered, "Indeed, those Rahkshi will be watching for her now." Nokama replied watching Pewku as she chirped before heading back down the tunnel she'd arrived by.

xXx

When Sherrie's eyes flickered opened and she slowly focused on her surroundings, she found that she was lying on a mossy bed and the cuts she'd sustained in her fall had been treated. Upon trying to sit up, the human's vision blurred and began to darken and she slumped back as someone caught and supported her. While Sherrie tried to blink her vision clear, the being shifted her and what felt like a beaker was pressed to her lips, "Drink this, it will help." a deep voice rumbled as she sipped at the mixture and her eyes slowly cleared. Between mouthfuls of the drink Sherrie peered curiously at the large golden creature supporting her, his blue eye twinkling reassuringly as she reached to take the beaker.

Allowing the curious looking being to take the beaker of sleeping draught, Keetongu smiled as she finished it and tried to set the beaker down, blinking drowsily as the draught began to take effect. Gently placing the female back down, Keetongu placed a blanket over her and then turned to sort out more supplies.

Pausing in his task, he slipped through a tunnel to locate where the anxious sounds of a ussal crab were coming from, then softly rumbled a greeting, _*Your curious friend is alright. She just needs a little time to recover from her fall*_ he said when Pewku chittered anxiously at him. Bobbing with relief, Pewku followed the healing rahi, offering to carry the items he'd gathered, back to the cave and Sherrie.

Waking sometime later, the human felt stronger and sat up to examine the bruises she'd collected in the fall before looking up as Pewku dashed ahead of the large golden creature, whom chuckled as Pewku eagerly nudged her. "Easy Pewku, your friend requires another day of rest before you can continue your journey. Now I believe introductions are required, my name is Keetongu, I'm a healing rahi, and Pewku has told me your name is Sherrie."

"It is and thank you for tending my cuts. B-but how long was I out for?" came the anxious question as Sherrie accepted some food and absently nibbled it, watching Keetongu as he fed Pewku then fixed something for himself before settling on another pile of blankets. "You were out for the best part of the day, I healed the damage your head had received and decided to let you sleep. Now I will be giving you another drink of sleeping draught as your body will require it and then we'll see. Pewku has explained why you were in the tunnel and what you are trying to do, I will accompany you." Keetongu said, chuckling as Sherrie choked on a piece of fruit then grinned and accepted the beaker of sleeping draught Keetongu handed her.

…

Low rumbling snores where what roused Sherrie and as she rubbed her eyes and glanced around the cavern, she smiled on spotting Keetongu and Pewku resting nearby. Sitting up, she peered at the symbol on her hand and mentally reached out to find out if either Aikane or Gali were awake, _"Sisters, how are you and our brothers doing?"_

After a few minutes, Aikane replied, _"We were concerned about your silence, it's good to hear you. Tahu has nearly regained his strength and please take care."_

"_I will sis and I will find the missing energy spheres."_ Sherrie replied before glancing up as Keetongu touched her shoulder, "Is everything alright? Your hand is glowing." he enquired while Pewku chittered curiously, "Yes I managed to reach Aikane and let her know what had occurred. But I've no idea why this is glowing."

Turning her hand palm upwards for a better look, Keetongu and Sherrie watched as a beam of light rose up showing us an image of the remaining missing, caged energy spheres. Then the image shifted back showing that they were being placed into a box which had a lid placed on it before the box was placed somewhere dark.

As the beam of light and the glow from the human's hand faded, she and Keetongu glanced at each other then he got up fetch some water before breaking the silence, "It looks like Mata Nui has shown us where to find the other spheres." he remarked handing Sherrie a beaker before picking up the bags she'd carried then sat down beside her, "It won't be easy, but it can be done."

Taking the bags, that looked a bit worse for wear, Sherrie began to examine the contents, the Kanoka disc was alright so she placed it to one side and turned her attention to the second bag as Keetongu rumbled that he was going to scout. A smile crossed Keetongu's face as Sherrie absently nodded, her attention on the contents of the second bag and when Pewku offered to join him quietly agreed that the human would be safe.

Opening the second bag she found it hadn't been as lucky as the one containing the disc, as the water canister had cracked and leaked . Quickly placing it back on the ground, Sherrie fished out the canister and set it to one side before removing the fruit.

"What the?" Sherrie muttered as she then removed her long violet scarf from the bag before peering around the cavern for somewhere to dry it. Grinning when she spotted her quarter-staff, the human arranged her scarf to dry and returned to sit on the moss bed. Picking up the Kanoka disc, she then began practising with it, using the moss she was sat on as a test subject.

Re-entering the cavern, Keetongu and Pewku paused to watch as the moss Sherrie was sat on turned from silver to peacock blue, then he cleared his throat and chuckled when she yelped and fumbled the disc as she looked up surprised and blinked at the fading light show around where she sat, "Now that's different." she murmured while putting the disc away.

While the moss and the human's skin returned to their natural hues, Keetongu told Sherrie what he'd observed, "There is no sign of the Rahkshi but there is an unnatural hush in the jungle. When we leave here I want you to stay close to me at all times."

"Y-you're coming with us?"

The golden rahi nodded, "We were both shown where the stolen energy is for a reason, so yes." Sherrie nodded, she wasn't going to argue with a 18/20 foot tall rahi.

While he gathered some supplies, Sherrie filled the dry bag and swung it onto her shoulder before tying her dry scarf around her waist and picked up her quarter-staff then watched as Keetongu checked his shield array and pickaxe.

Joining Pewku, Sherrie was just about to scramble onto her back when Keetongu gave her a boost, "Thanks." she grinned, "Any time." he chuckled as they headed out of the cave and up towards the jungle. They emerged close enough to the edge of Le-wahi to be able to see the beach.

Cautiously, they left the tunnel and moved through the unnatural silence of the jungle, Sherrie found herself shivering as they headed in an eastward direction. As they travelled, the human couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched and the feeling grew stronger as they moved along the edge of Le-wahi.

Glancing up at Keetongu when he peered around before gesturing urgently to hide as they heard wing-beats approaching. Hiding in a thicket of young trees and bushes, they watched as a pair of Rahkshi flew overhead, one looked like Lerahk while the second was a vile shade of purple.

After waiting for a while, Keetongu and Pewku exchanged glances then she chirruped and swivelled her eye-stalks to peer at Sherrie and chirped again, "I'm not sure if we should move yet." I commented as the shadows began to lengthen, "You've got good instincts." Keetongu replied before they froze as the sounds of something large approached. Slipping her hand into the bag Sherrie touched Keetongu's arm and concentrated on them blending in and they were swiftly covered in a mottled green that matched their surroundings.

A few minutes passed as the noises grew closer then an ashbear ambled into view and after sniffing around the area curiously wandered off back into the undergrowth. "If he is not bothered then the way is clear for now." Keetongu said as Sherrie removed her hand from the bag and their natural hues returned as they moved out from the thicket.

Moving on they found a defensible cave as dusk approached and once Keetongu had checked it for other rahi, they made themselves comfortable. While he fixed something to eat, Sherrie lent against the wall and wondered how they were going to get the Toas' energy back. Glancing over to where the human sat absently tapping her fingers against her quarter-staff as she gazed into space, Keetongu nodded to himself.

Moving to crouch beside Sherrie, the golden healing rahi lightly tapped her arm before handing her a bowl of food, "Eat up and then rest. You'll know what you have to do when the time is right."

"Thanks." Sherrie smiled before sampling the food, "But I'm worried about you accompanying me into danger." she mumbled as Keetongu returned to his chosen spot by the cave entrance and got comfortable.

Half an hour later, he glanced over to where Sherrie rested and nodded to Pewku who churred softly and nestled closer to her.

xXx

_Peering around curiously at the misty area she was standing in, Sherrie waved to Aikane on seeing her some feet away and tried to move closer. Unable to close the distance between them, she then strained to catch what her violet hued sister was saying but was unable to catch anything even though she repeated it. Then multi-coloured light surrounded where Sherrie stood and Mata Nui's voice whisper, "When the time is right you will understand."_

xXx

Waking up, Sherrie glanced drowsily around then nestled closer to Pewku, using her as a pillow and drifted back to sleep, not seeing Keetongu glance over and smile before leaning back against the wall and watch the night pass.

"_She has strength she is unaware of."_ he mused when the sky began to lighten and a breeze sprang up.

When it was light enough to see clearly, Keetongu rumbled softly to Pewku before gently shaking Sherrie's arm to rouse her. "Time to go." he murmured as she sleepily protested then rubbed her eyes. Stifling a yawn, Sherrie picked up her bag and staff and followed him and Pewku outside.

"Which way are we heading?" Keetongu asked as he helped Sherrie onto Pewku's back then watched as she glanced around still not fully awake, then closed her eyes and frowned.

She could feel a slight tug towards the Mangai volcano, and gestured in its direction as she opened her eyes and peered up at Keetongu. He nodded and they headed in the direction Sherrie had indicated while she fished out the remaining fruit to share with him and Pewku.

Not long after they'd left a lake behind them, the trio heard wing-beats again and swiftly hid to watch. This time, the Rahkshi looked like Guurahk and Vorahk, and as they flew out of sight Sherrie realized they were heading in the same direction she and her friends were heading. Keeping still, they watched as the rest flew overhead following their unruly siblings.

"That's worrying." the human muttered when they finally left their hiding place, as Keetongu nodded Sherrie crouched beside Pewku, "I know you want to stay. But things are going to get dangerous, so when it does I want you to head back to Jaller," Pausing as she sensed Keetongu shift closer, Sherrie added, "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

Pewku looked unhappy then peered at Sherrie as she rubbed some tears away then gently nudged her and chittered reassuringly, Keetongu then scooped the human up and set her back on Pewku before they resumed their journey towards the Mangai volcano. "When the time comes, Pewku will do as you asked." Keetongu said when the top of the volcano appeared above the jungle. Nodding as she could not yet trust herself to speak just yet, Sherrie managed a smile as they continued on their way.

The trio reached the edge of Le-wahi and paused to look up at the slopes of the Mangai volcano as the early afternoon sunlight lit up the western flank of it, Pewku then glanced up at Keetongu and Sherrie then chirped curiously. After glancing around, Sherrie murmured, "It seems we have to go eastwards," then she paused and slid from Pewku's back, "Something feels wrong, but I'm not certain what."

Scanning their immediate surroundings, Keetongu silently agreed as there was now a tension in the air as though there was a thunderstorm about to break, then Keetongu scooped Sherrie up as he and Pewku dove into the thickest area of undergrowth they could find.

"Use the disc." he whispered urgently. Doing as he bid, Sherrie slid her hand into the bag and as they blended in with the foliage all eight Rahkshi landed at the edge of Le-wahi and began searching for something.

Glancing up at Keetongu, the human tapped his arm and when he peered at her, he nodded when she gestured towards their companion before both looked at Pewku who bobbed slowly as she watched their enemies. They then watched the Rahkshi who were slowly but inexorably moving in their direction. Crouching low Sherrie whispered to Pewku, "The effect of the disc will last long enough for you to get to safety." she bobbed again then shifted deeper into the undergrowth to watch for the right moment.

Keetongu and Sherrie moved forward as the effect of the disc began fading as she let go of it and settled the bag across her shoulders. They caught a soft chirp and sensed Pewku's slow, stealthy departure then Keetongu peered down at his companion, "Stay clear of my shield array and fight well." as they waited to see what the Rahkshi would do.

When they spotted the pair, they hissed amongst themselves then most of the group shifted and crouched as though they were about to attack, distracting the healing rahi and human from the dirty blue/black one whom swiftly levelled its staff at the pair, freezing them in place.

xXx

Tahu woke and stretched, grinning as he felt much stronger than he had for the past nine days then looked over to where the Turaga were sat, "Have you heard any more from Sherrie?" he asked while straightening up. Moving to sit beside him, Turaga Nokama sighed, "None."

"And Aikane's not woken since she departed." Dume added as Matau and the matoran came over to join them as Gali yawned, "She said she'd watch over our sister in spirit."

Glancing over to his blue hued sister, Tahu nodded, "If she recovered my energy, then she'll get yours back too." he managed to say as a deep yawn escaped him, drawing a low chuckle from Turaga Matau, "Sounds like you have more sleep-healing to do." he said as the Toa of Fire settled back and dozed off.

Ahonui and Kongu shifted away from their friends so as not to disturb the sleeping Toa and were close to the tunnel Pewku had used when she'd first returned, when they thought they could hear a distant scratching noise steadily drawing closer. Grabbing their kolhii sticks, the pair cautiously watched the tunnel. As the sounds drew closer, the other matoran also readied their kolhii sticks and moved to stand before the Toa and Turaga. Suddenly the familiar shape of Pewku shot out the tunnel knocking Ahonui and Kongu flying. After pausing to make sure they were alright she then hurried over to Turaga Nokama and began chittering rapidly, "Whoa, easy Pewku. Slow down and please begin again." she asked when the ussal crab paused for breath.

Once Pewku had done as Turaga Nokama asked, she patted the anxious ussal crab and told her to rest, "You've done well."

Everyone who was awake listened as Nokama translated what Pewku had told her then muttered anxiously at the news, "May the Great Beings protect them." Turaga Dume said quietly as the others nodded.

xXx

The effect of the stasis beam they'd been hit with lasted long enough for the Rahkshi to disarm Keetongu and Sherrie, then take hold of the pair and begin flying towards the east side of the volcano. Six carried Keetongu while Turahk carried Sherrie, "Déjà vu much." she muttered while trying to kick the smug creature in the shins. The last Rahkshi brought up the rear carrying the pair's weapons.

Squirming in Turahk's grip, Sherrie suddenly realized that the tugging sensation she'd been following toward the stolen energy was growing stronger, then she spotted a strange looking bump near the foot of the volcano. As the group drew closer, she realized it was a crudely erected building.

The Rahkshi dove into the ramshackle building and dropped their captives roughly onto the floor before landing at the far end and shrieked excitedly until a pair of cold red eyes opened and focused on them.

"Well done my sons." he purred as he approached where the rahi and human had landed. Tightening her grip on her quarter-staff, Sherrie frowned, wondering what the dark spirit had done as he was now much shorter than she remembered. As the effects of the stasis beam fully wore off Keetongu and Sherrie shifted to stand back to back, waiting to see what would happen next. "I'll deal with her, you can have fun with the rahi." Makuta said, laughing mockingly as Sherrie moved to stand before Keetongu before he glanced over to the dirty blue/black Rahkshi, "Tromrahk." he growled, to which the Rahkshi levelled its staff at the human, trapping her in another stasis beam.

Rumbling angrily, Keetongu shifted clear of Sherrie and crouched, ready to fight. The fight raged for a while, Keetongu holding his ground until Vorahk slipped under a swing and drained most of the healing rahi's energy. As Keetongu staggered and tried to defend himself, Sherrie watched helplessly as the Rahkshi descended on him before throwing the semi-conscious rahi violently against the wall.

Wincing as Keetongu slammed into the wall and slid to the ground, Sherrie found that the stasis beam was wearing off as her hands tightened around her quarter-staff and slowly turned to watch as the dark spirit moved towards where she stood, a evil smile crossing his Kraahkan as the Rahkshi fell back to watch. "You haven't got the Toa to protect you this time." he growled tauntingly as the last of the stasis beam wore off and Sherrie readied her quarter-staff and braced herself for whatever would happen.

As the dark spirit continued his taunting, the human suddenly realized what Aikane had tried to tell her, that she didn't need to confront Makuta directly just do something he wouldn't expect. Makuta paused in his stalking of the human when she suddenly laughed before shifting her staff and removed a Kanoka disc from the bag beside her.

Holding the disc in both hands, Sherrie tried not to wince as Makuta drew back the Staff of Darkness to strike then gasped as the disc suddenly erupted into a fountain of all the colours imaginable. Squinting so as not to be blinded, she heard a clatter as Makuta dropped his staff and managed to see through the colours that he now glared around temporarily blinded, as were the Rahkshi.

Scrambling out of their way and they stumbled into each other, Sherrie noticed that several of the colours had drifted over to the box which had been beside where the dark spirit had rested.

After a few moments, the colours emerged looking brighter than when they'd entered and she realized these hues had somehow absorbed her friends missing energy, as they then vanished into the colours surrounding the disc and vanished, Sherrie grinned sensing that the Toa would soon have their strength back. The remaining colours began to fade as she shoved the disc back into the bag and hurried over to Keetongu's side, he was still breathing but didn't stir when she shook him. Turning to face the other occupants of the building, the human prepared to defend her friend as best she could and watched as the Rahkshi and Makuta regained their sight.

"_Sister, we're coming. Hold fast."_ Aikane's voice reached Sherrie as the dark spirit finished rubbing his eyes then glanced over at the box before glaring at her, "What have you done?" he snarled as Sherrie redoubled her grip on her quarter-staff watching as he and the Rahkshi shifted closer, "Freed what you stole."

With an enraged snarl, Makuta swung his staff back and struck at Sherrie, the human sensed she couldn't dodge in time and braced herself, a gasp escaping her as the shock numbed her arms but she managed to keep hold of her weapon. Growling with growing frustration, Makuta turned to where the Rahkshi watched and roughly drew the energy he'd given them back into himself. _"Oh sugar!"_ Sherrie thought as the Rahkshi shrank back to their normal sizes and slumped to the ground senseless while Makuta resumed his brooding form and looked at the human, a chill smile crossing his mask.

"Let's see how you manage now. I look forward to crushing your will." he hissed while stepping closer. Knowing running wasn't an option while Keetongu was out cold, Sherrie just managed to avoid the first blow by inches but the second forced her to the ground. Then as she tried to struggle upright he backhanded her, flinging her against the wall.

Chuckling as the human screamed as her arm snapped on impact and she tumbled to the ground, Makuta savoured the moment as she then began struggling to get up and defend the healing rahi. "And so it ends, you will not find your destiny." Makuta purred ominously as he raised the Staff of Darkness to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly a tremendous explosion rocked the building to its foundations and most of the ceiling collapsed onto the area where Makuta stood. Several smaller pieces rained down on Keetongu and Sherrie as the Toa straightened up from their landing, "Aikane, Pohatu, Onua get then to safety." As the violet hued Toa scooped the human up, her eyes closed as a musical voice whispered, _"Gather your strength, Gali will need your help soon."_


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly waking up, Aikane blinked sleepily as Turaga Nokama sat beside her, "C-can you sense it?" the violet hued Toa whispered as her fellow Toa also slowly roused. Nearby Tahu was peering around curiously, "I can sense something." he replied before slowly climbing to his feet and lent against the wall. Before anyone could say anything else, the cavern was lit by a sudden blaze of colour. They watched silently as the multi-coloured light moved towards where the Toa were and the missing energy sank down to the Toa. While the energy merged with them, the remaining colour turned blue and split into eight balls of light which followed the energy restoring the Toa to full strength and boosting their energy.

Scrambling to their feet, the Toa reassured their friends as they joined them. After calling out to Sherrie, Aikane caught her quarter-staff and thanked Hahli before glancing around at the others, "There's a building on the east flank of the Mangai volcano, we must hurry."

Racing up the tunnel, half the group switched to their Miru and the others switched to their Kakama before pairing up as they reached the surface and raced for the Mangai volcano. "There." Takanuva was first to spot the building huddled on the volcano's flank, "When we get above it, switch to your Pakari." Onua shouted as they approached it. Without slowing down the Toa crashed through the roof.

Catching a glimpse of the dark spirit before he vanished under the wreckage, Tahu landed beside Sherrie as she struggled to get to her feet ignoring the wounds on her leg from the rubble. "Aikane, Pohatu, Onua get them to a safer place." he said as the human collapsed back to the floor and shook her head to try and clear it. While Onua and Pohatu lifted Keetongu up, Aikane scooped up Sherrie and led the way out the ruined building.

Setting their friends down a good distance away from the building, Pohatu and Onua were heading back when they paused to glance at their violet hued sister as she glanced around the clearing, "You go on, I'll guard them. Will you be alright?"

"We'll managed. Any way if we need help, Gali can give you a shout." they tapped fists and parted company, the Toa of Twilight hurrying back to the clearing.

Arriving back at the building, Onua and Pohatu wasted no time assisting removing the kraata from the weakened Rahkshi and put the wriggly creatures in canisters. Once this had been done, the canisters were covered in lava which Gali and Kopaka then cooled. Nearby Takanuva was keeping a close watch on the rubble filled area that had swamped Makuta when it unexpectedly collapsed with an ominous rumble, "What the..." Tahu yelled as Kopaka swiftly joined the startled Toa of Light and scanned the debris. "He's vanished, Gali warn..." The icy Toa's voice broke off as they saw a blue glow suddenly envelope the Toa of Water then vanished taking her with it.

xXx

Upon reaching Keetongu and Sherrie, Aikane checked them before scanning the area around them. The sense of unease she felt was still prickling her spine and Aikane gripped her quarter-staff, watching for whatever was causing it. Then she spotted the fog form Makuta had used in Metru Nui oozing across the ground towards the unconscious pair. Summoning her Kanohi Hau, Aikane stood firm between her friends and then exclaimed in surprise as a flash of blue light which drove Makuta back as the trio vanished from the glade.

xXx

Blinking the effects of the dazzling blue light away, Gali and Aikane found they, Keetongu and Sherrie were now at the Kini Nui. Sharing a puzzled glance, they went to begin treating their friends wounds as Sherrie stirred and tried to sit up, "Treat Keetongu first, he's worse off." she insisted, pushing Gali's hand towards the golden rahi. "Ok sis, you take it easy." Gali smiled as Aikane supported Sherrie then turned her attention to Keetongu.

As her hands touched his fur, a pulse of energy emerged from my hand and merged with Gali's giving it an added boost.

Still weakened from the fight, Sherrie slumped back against Aikane and as her eyes closed the violet hued Toa whispered, "Rest sis, he'll be alright."

Finishing her healing, Gali quickly joined Aikane to examine Sherrie before sitting beside the sleeping human, "Even with that energy burst I'll need a while to regain enough energy to heal her." Aikane nodded watching the healing rahi as he stirred and began to come around.

"Sisters."

Aikane and Gali looked up as Lewa called out before landing close by, "We've been hunt-searching for you. What occur-happened?" While they explained, Keetongu carefully sat up and looked around, watching as Lewa headed off to report to the others, "Will Sherrie be alright?" he rumbled softly as the Toa joined him. "Yes I just need to regain my strength before healing her." Gali calmly replied. While they talked, Aikane removed the bag from Sherrie and placed it beside her.

It was late afternoon when the others reached us and listened while Aikane and Gali explained what had happened. By now Sherrie had regained consciousness and watched fascinated as Gali healed her broken arm and then the wound on her leg. Once it knitted cleanly not leaving a scar, she hugged Gali, "Thank you sis."

After standing up to stretch, Sherrie then thanked Toa Kopaka when he passed over her quarter-staff while Pohatu returned Keetongu's weapons to him, "Should we head back to our friends?" Takanuva enquired as dusk began to fall and the first stars began to appear.

"They're well hidden, so they should be alright." Tahu replied as some dried fruit was shared out and he shifted to nudge Lewa, who kept glancing curiously at Keetongu as he and Pohatu talked.

He and Sherrie were listening to what Gali was telling them about what had taken place after they'd been taken when a gleam of light caught the human's eye and she peered around seeking the source. Seeing her distraction, Aikane followed her gaze over to the remains of the carving which had hidden the carving of Takua, "Spirits, look." she murmured.

"That look-seems like the stone we came to seek-find." Lewa said as the group got up and cautiously picked their way through the rubble towards it.

A low whistle came from Pohatu as he realized that the block was a good size, "Amazing." Tahu muttered, brushing a hand over the glowing stone, "Soothing too." Gali added as they settled down close to it.

After talking more about the day's events, the exertions of the day caught up with everyone and they drifted into sleep. As her eyes closed, Sherrie had the impression that nothing could disturb them.

xXx

Watching as the Toa sped out the cavern heading for the surface, Jaller helped Kongu and Hewkii soothe Pewku and Ka as they'd been spooked by the light-burst. Hahli and Ahonui were still beside Turaga Dume and wondered what would happen next as they returned to the fire. Glancing over to Nokama and Matau, the elder Turaga smiled, "We will wait for their and Sherrie's return."

"She's done well." Nokama added before laughing as Matau activated his mask and assumed the form of Wotzit even imitating the rahi's bark, before resuming his normal form and sat beside his closefriend.

Having settled Pewku and Ka down, Jaller, Kongu and Hewkii dimmed the lightstones and then joined their friends around the fire and after talking for a while they and Hahli settled down to sleep while Ahonui listened to the Turaga as they wondered how the Toa were doing. Roughly fifteen minutes later, they too were sound asleep.

The fire had died down slightly when Pewku was awoken by someone moving past where she'd settled. Chirping curiously, she watched as the figure moved into the light of the fire. It was Hahli, she gave no indication of seeing Pewku watching her, her eyes gazing blankly into space as she headed towards the tunnel containing the carving of the Great Spirit.

When Hahli disappeared down the tunnel, Pewku hurried to Jaller's side and began nudging him until he roused, "Uuuhhh, what? Pewku?" he muttered as Pewku's anxious chittering roused the others. Rubbing her eyes, Nokama glanced around the cavern then frowned, "Where's Hahli?"

At that question, Pewku hurried over to the tunnel entrance and chittered again, relieved that her two-legged friends would look for her blue hued friend. "Kongu, Hewkii, get some lightstones and we'll go and find why Hahli's sleepwalking?" Turaga Dume said as Pewku anxiously nudged Nokama whom murmured reassuringly before gently shooing the ussal crab back to her bedding.

Having shared out the lightstones they'd grabbed, Kongu and Hewkii followed their friends into the tunnel with Turaga Dume leading the way. When they reached the carvings, he paused and glanced over at Kongu, "Did you go any further after you reached here?"

"No Turaga, I came back quick-fast to let you know," the gukko rider replied, "I was going to look-see later."

Meanwhile Matau and Ahonui had moved past the carvings and were peering down the tunnel, "There are footprints here." the light gold/violet matoran called over his shoulder. As the others joined them and they then followed the footprints leading downwards, none of them noticing the eyes of the carving gleam blue for a few seconds.

Picking their way downwards, Jaller walked beside Turaga Dume as they followed Hahli's trail and after a while the tunnel levelled out and began to widen. Murmurs of awe escaped the group as they entered a cavern which was illuminated by a stream of protodermis, cascading over lightstones embedded in the far wall, which disappeared into a Bionicle symbol carved into the floor. Slowing moving further into the cavern, everyone looked around murmuring softly, then Ahonui spotted Hahli.

The Chronicler was curled up beside another carving of the Great Spirit, sound asleep. On spotting his closefriend, Jaller hurried over to where she slept, the others close behind and crouched beside her, "Easy Jaller, let me." Nokama said as she crouched beside him, noting the Kakama and Miru the blue hued matoran hugged.

Reaching out, the Turaga of Water gently shook Hahli's shoulder, "Mmmm...wha...Turaga Nokama? Where are we?" Hahli mumbled as she woke and peered around bewildered, "We are below the cavern, you were guided here by the Great Spirit." Turaga Dume explained as Jaller helped Hahli up as she fumbled with the masks.

Once reassured that Hahli was alright, everyone spend several minutes gazing around the second cavern before retracing their steps back up to the first cavern.

On the walk back, Jaller asked Hahli how she'd got there, she looked thoughtful, "I could hear a haunting melody that called me to follow where it led. And when I reached where I needed to be it faded away." She then glanced down at the masks she carried, "These must be for Aikane."

As they reached the carvings, Turaga Dume as he walked alongside Hewkii happened to glance up and caught a glimpse of the blue spark that had caught Sherrie's attention. Pausing to let the others move ahead, he then bowed deeply to the carving and as he moved to catch up heard a whisper, _"Go to the Kini Nui."_

On reaching the end of the tunnel, they were met by by Pewku who chittered with relief as she nudged Jaller before nudging Hahli, "Sorry if I scared you." she said as Ahonui located an empty bag for her to store the masks in. having stored them, the matoran joined the Turaga as Dume finished telling Nokama and Matau what he'd seen, "That must have also been what Sherrie saw-noticed." Matau commented as the matoran hurried back to the fire to begin packing things up and roused Ka. When the gukko bird finished preening, he flew off up the tunnel leaving the Turaga and matoran to follow Pewku as she scurried ahead, chittering happily.

Emerging from the tunnel, the first thing everyone noticed as they headed for the Kini Nui was just how relaxed the rahi were.

Keetongu was the first to wake and got to his feet to glance around in mild surprise when he realized that no one had kept watch. Sitting down on one of the smaller blocks, he watched as the sky grew steadily brighter and the stars faded from sight, then nodded to Kopaka when he woke and stretched before joining him. "So, what happens now?" the healing rahi asked after they'd spent several minutes watching the rising sun light up the distant snowy peak of Mount Ihu, "We'll work out how to get the stone to Metru Nui." came the quiet reply as Kopaka glanced to where the others were stirring. Moving to join the pair, Aikane smiled, "The Turaga and matoran are on their way here." she said offering them something to eat before sitting on a smaller chunk of stone, "It'll be good to see Nokama and Matau again." Keetongu smiled as the others joined them.

Gali was next to waken and stretched as she looked to see where her brothers and sisters were, climbing to her feet she then walked over to where Sherrie was curled up. As she reached the human, Sherrie shifted, letting go of her quarter-staff which rolled against the still glowing stone as she began waking.

Rubbing sleep from her eyes, Sherrie smiled drowsily at Gali before looking around for her quarter-staff, "Come here you silly thing." she muttered bending up pick it up then paused as it almost inaudibly chimed nine times. Glancing around to see if any one else had heard the delicate sound, Sherrie decided she'd been still half asleep and then joined Gali as she watched the others as they discussed how to move the stone.

They were deep in conversation when Ka suddenly swooped overhead trilling excitedly before he landed nearby, allowing Kongu and Turaga Dume to dismount while Turaga Nokama and Matau along with the matoran and Pewku appeared from the direction of Ta-wahi and came to join their friends.

The discussion was still in full swing when Hahli moved to join Aikane. Shifting the bag onto her lap, the Chronicler explained what had happened in the tunnel, "So I think these are intended for you." she finished handing the bag to Aikane. Now thoroughly intrigued, the violet hued Toa opened the bag and took out the Miru and Akaku, then smiled with delight before hugging Hahli, "Thank you."

Everyone watched as Aikane first put the Akaku, then the Miru on and the masks turned from dull silver to violet

While she tried out her new masks, the Turaga went to examine the stone before rejoining the Toa, matoran and human. "With most of you having Matatu, it won't be to awkward getting the stone down to the beach. And then we'll figure out how to transport it to Metru Nui." Dume said while Nokama and Matau excused themselves to have a word with Keetongu.

Lewa grinned as he and Aikane landed neatly beside the matoran and Sherrie, "Would you like to join us?" Aikane said, grinning as the human's eyes lit up with delight as she accepted and after a few pointers from the grinning Air Toa, they soared up on a current of air provided by him.

"You weren't dreaming about your quarter-staff chiming." Aikane murmured in her sister's ear, "What does it mean?" came Sherrie's puzzled reply as Aikane swooped over the treetops heading back to the Kini Nui, "I don't know, father didn't reveal the why." she murmured as we landed back beside Lewa and Pohatu.

"You wind-fly like a gukko bird shadow-sis." Lewa chuckled as she and Sherrie sat beside him and while he gave Aikane more points on the finer aspects of using her Miru, the human chatted with Pohatu while musing on when her violet hued sister had spoken with Mata Nui, _"Last night sis."_ she silently whispered, continuing her conversation with Lewa.

Shortly after they were joined by Turaga Nokama who asked Aikane if she could speak with her about something, so Lewa, Pohatu and Sherrie wandered over to where the others were now planning on how to transport the stone over to Metru Nui. "If we lash enough giant lily-pads together, they should be strong and buoyant enough to carry the stone." Gali said, "And those with Matatu and also take turns giving it a bit of support." Takanuva added.

"Sounds good." Kopaka agreed as Nokama and Aikane joined them and listened as Turaga Dume told them what had been suggested while Aikane sat beside Keetongu.

Not long after they headed back over to where the stone lay, the glow from it had faded completely revealing it to be roughly triangular in shape, "Well that'll make it easier to coordinate carrying it." Tahu said as he and the other Toa switched to their Pakari. Onua, Pohatu and Takanuva were first to carefully lift the stone off the ground while Tahu, Aikane and Kopaka waited their turn to take over and everyone started down to the beach, Gali and Nokama leading the way back to where the canoes were beached.

It was roughly late afternoon when they reached the shore, Lewa, Gali and Takanuva having swapped places when the group were roughly half the way there and they gently set it down about the high tide mark on the shingle. Sitting down to catch their breath and have a much needed drink, they were joined by Turaga Nokama, while the matoran and Sherrie set down the vines they'd gathered on the way, "We'll collect the lily-pads tomorrow." they heard Nokama say to the others.

Having got comfortable on the beach Sherrie helped Hahli and Kongu plait the vines together for extra strength while Gali, Pohatu and Hewkii worked out the best way to turn the lily-pads into a sturdy enough raft to transport the stone. Kopaka was deep in conversation with Aikane about her Akaku and Lewa challenged Takanuva to see how far he could walk on his hands while Keetongu watched in amusement for a while before sitting with the Turaga, Tahu and Onua. We were close enough to hear Matau ask Keetongu what his plans were. The healing rahi smiled, "I will come with you. It would be nice to see Vakama, Nuju, Onewa and Whenua again." he replied glancing around as Jaller, Ahonui and Kongu, who'd vanished with them having grown bored of vine plaiting, returned from their foraging along the edge of Le-wahi.

As evening approached and the sun sank towards the horizon everyone gathered around the unlit fire they'd gathered dead wood for and while Tahu lit it, Jaller, Ahonui and Kongu shared out the food they'd collected. While they ate, the sun dipped below the horizon and the stars began to appear.

Noticing that Sherrie was scanning a certain part of the sky, Gali chuckled, "You'll have to wait a while longer sis." The human chuckled and turned her attention back to her half-finished food, before absently setting it to one side and picked up a left over piece of vine which she twisted between her hands as she watched the flames.

Exchanging a glance with Dume, Nokama got up and moved to sit beside Sherrie as she absently hummed to herself, "May I see what you've made?" she asked then smiled apologetically when the human jumped in surprise before glancing down at what she now held. "Oh wow." the stunned murmur came from Sherrie before she could prevent it as she looked at the nine pointed star she now held. Silently the human passed it to Turaga Nokama and while she examined it wondered just how she'd made something so intricate in such a short time. Nodding when the Turaga of Water asked if she could show the star to the other Turaga, Sherrie turned her gaze back up to watch the stars that weren't hidden by the light from the fire then she got up, intending to find a more shaded area for a better view, "Wait up sis, we'll join you." Aikane called out as she and Gali reached her. "That outcrop will make a good seat." Gali added as we moved away from the fire and pause to let our eyes adjust before pointing out the pile of rocks.

Glancing at her human sister, as she peered up at the constellations Gali pointed out to her, Aikane's gaze was drawn the bag Sherrie carried before drawing her sister's attention to it. Puzzled, Sherrie took the bag from her shoulder and pulled out the glowing Kanoka disc ablaze with shifting colour. "Oooh what's it doing?" Sherrie murmured as the colour began to flow and dance around them, then they glanced over to the others as Takanuva exclaimed in amazement, "Look at the spirit stars!"

Everyone followed his gaze and murmured in amazement at the sight of the spirit stars that were now twice their usual brightness and almost touching Aikane's star was a tiny spark of colour.

For a few minutes the spirit stars glowed brightly ans then slowly faded to their usual brightness, as they faded so did the Kanoka disc, causing more eager murmurs from everyone around the fire. While Sherrie placed the disc back in the bag, she, Gali and Aikane exchanged puzzled glances, "Let's ask the Turaga." Gali murmured as they moved to rejoin their friends. Settling beside Nokama, the trio made themselves comfortable before turning to glance at the Turaga, who smiled as yawns suddenly escaped the Toa and human as they lay down and fell deeply asleep.

While everyone had watched the astral display, Nokama, Matau and Dume shared a glance as she held up the star Sherrie had made, then Matau murmured, "Prophecy is ever-true." Once Aikane, Gali and Sherrie had fallen asleep, Nokama moved to drape blankets over the sleepers Kopaka joining her to help, "Are they alright?" he asked as they rejoined the others. Glancing back to where the Toa and human slept, the Turaga of Water nodded, "Something that was written is coming to pass." Dume quietly replied, "They dream-sleep with Mata Nui." Matau added as they settled between Keetongu and Hewkii.

xXx

_Opening their eyes, the Toa of Water and Shadow found themselves sitting in an area surrounded by white mist, their human sister rested nearby still asleep. Glancing around curiously they scrambled to their feet to bow when a pair of intense blue eyes opened and smiled at them, "Daughter when the time is right are you and Gali willing to give up a portion of your energy?"_

"_Willingly father." Aikane said without hesitation while Gali murmured her willingness to do the same. Warmth surrounded them as though the Great Spirit had hugged them and as the mist began to swirl around the Toa coaxing them back into sleep their spirits settling back to the ground._

_While Mata Nui spoke with the Toa, Sherrie found herself floating amongst fluffy clouds that gently carried her along until she woke._


	4. Chapter 4

Stretching in the early morning light, Hewkii, Pohatu, Kopaka and Turaga Dume stayed in camp to wait for Aikane, Gali and Sherrie to waken, everyone else split into two parties to forage and gather the best lily-pads to build the raft. While they watched the sleeping trio, Kopaka glanced at Dume as he watched them intently. "When are you and the others going to let us know what is happening to our sisters?" he asked, just as the human stirred and glanced around rubbing her eyes. "Soon enough." came the reply as Dume moved to where Sherrie was now sitting up and glanced curiously at Aikane and Gali, "How are you feeling?" he enquired when the human smiled at him.

Puzzled by the question, Sherrie murmured, "Well rested thank you." before waving to the returning foragers, "Let's get breakfast them." the elder Turaga smiled as a growl came from her midriff, drawing chuckles from them.

Accepting their share of the food, Dume and Sherrie kept watch on Aikane and Gali while chatted with Hahli, Jaller and Kongu about what rahi they'd spotted while foraging.

Yawns came from where the Toa had slept as they woke and stretched before sharing a glance then moved to join their friends. Accepting the remaining fruit from Sherrie, Aikane smiled, "What did you dream about last night?" she asked while accepting a canister from Turaga Dume. When Sherrie explained her dream, Aikane and Gali shared a glance, "A dream within a dream." Gali chuckled before we turned to ask Turaga Dume if he would give us any idea what was going on. The elder Turaga of Fire just smiled then glanced over to where the sound of eager chittering heralded the return of the lily-pad collectors.

After setting the lily-pads, harakeke and a load more vines down, they eagerly accepted their share of breakfast and chatted about how best to begin putting the raft together.

Sorting through the vines, Sherrie helped Hahli, Hewkii and Kongu begin plaiting them then they chuckled as Ahonui dragged Kongu over to join the Toa who were by now, having an amusing discussion about the merits of which way to fasten the stone to the finished raft and seeing which got the biggest laughs from their friends.

Having decided on a design, Tahu called Gali and Aikane over to join in while Hahli showed Ahonui and Sherrie how best to make the harakeke fluff up, "Extra fluffy means extra buoyant." she chuckled as they worked.

Once there was judged to be enough it was then packed between the lily-pads which had been lashed together. Then Kongu caught Sherrie's arm and dragged her after Jaller over to a strand of trees at the edge of Le-wahi before showing them how to tap a thick sap from them. "Spirits it's sticky." Jaller muttered as he tried to remove a bit from his hand only for it to ping onto his mask where it resisted all attempts to remove until Kongu managed to cease laughing and rubbed a segment of fruit on it, "Yeah, but strong-tough once it dries." he grinned before turning back to sealing the edges of the raft. Having returned to help finish the ropes, Sherrie had watched with interest and chatted with Hahli, Hewkii and Ahonui.

It was nearly midday when the raft was ready for testing and as the Toa kept a firm grip on the ropes it bobbed gently in the slight swell and showed no sign of disintegrating. Then Pohatu and Onua anchored the ropes before joining their fellow Toa on the raft to test its weight bearing capability.

"Excellent, it's better than we thought." Hewkii grinned, ducking Hahli's attempt to tip a water canister over his head while the Toa gently beached the raft and tied it in place. They then shifted the stone closer while Hahli and Ahonui double checked the ropes before we carried them over to the raft, "So how long will it take to get to Metru Nui?" Sherrie asked while Onua, Tahu, Pohatu and Aikane positioned the stone on the raft. "Roughly a day using our Pakari." Kopaka replied as we were joined by Keetongu and Kongu, who asked if she wanted to land a hand collection more fruit.

By the time they returned, bags and arms laden, the stone had been lashed to the raft and Hahli and Jaller were busy storing the spare rope in the outrigger of one of the canoes. Nearby Onua was holding three ropes while Ahonui and Hewkii were plaiting together to make a tow rope for the raft and canoes.

Once everyone had sorted themselves who'd travel in which canoe and the tow rope was fastened to the canoes chosen by four of the Toa, Jaller and Hewkii with them. Sherrie had agreed to go with Keetongu, Tahu, Lewa, Kongu, Ahonui and Pewku and the Turaga and Hahli were in the fourth canoe.

While the Toa moved the craft to deeper water, the matoran held the canoes in place until they then got into their chosen canoe and then began paddling in the direction of Metru Nui.

...

Watching as Ka did acrobatics as he flew overhead, Sherrie felt at a loose end and began humming to herself before glancing around when Lewa reached out to tap her shoulder and asked what she was sing-humming. Several minutes passed as the human taught her friends the song and explaining how it was performed and then chuckled as they tentatively tried it out.

As the strains of 'Row, row, row your boat' floated across the water it didn't take long for those in the other canoes to join in, Keetongu and Nuju sharing an amused glance before the icy Turaga poked Matau as he reduced Hahli to tears of laughter.

Some time later, everyone paused for a short rest and Turaga Dume took the opportunity to ask Sherrie if she knew any more songs like the they'd been entertained with, she apologized that she didn't as the canoes began moving again. Lewa began singing the song again, but someone, possibly Takanuva, started throwing fruit seeds at him.

By the time the sun began setting the canoes were roughly a third of the way there and Gali called this over to Sherrie. Calling out her thanks, the human shifted to sit between Keetongu and Ahonui as Lewa began softly whistling a complex and soothing tune. As dusk deepened into twilight and the stars began appearing, Sherrie's head nodded and she nestled against Keetongu as the healing rahi and Toa exchanged a smile and Lewa finished his tune.

...

The sun was rising when Sherrie woke and peered drowsily around before thanking Keetongu for letting me use him as a pillow, "Shh, look over there." he replied, pointing over to where several razor whales were spouting and frolicking. Those in the other canoes who were awake were also watching, whispering amongst themselves as the sea rahi finally grew bored or hungry and dived leaving the group smiling with delight.

Accepting her share of breakfast from Ahonui, Sherrie waved to the Turaga as they glanced around at the other canoes just as Gali slipped into the water to finish waking up before teasingly flicking water at Tahu as she climbed back onto the canoe, after a little teasing, the canoes resumed their journey.

…

a distant smudge on the horizon caught Sherrie's eye and she watched it curiously for a while before carefully standing up for a better view. Suddenly a startled cry came from Hewkii as he saw the raft rock as though it had hit something, as he did it rocked again even more violently. With a sharp twang a rope snapped and before any one could begin to react whatever hit the raft struck the canoe carrying Keetongu, Lewa, Ahonui, Kongu, Sherrie and Pewku. A started cry escaped the human as she lost her balance and plunged into the water as the other canoes were also attacked.

Breaking the surface, Sherrie spluttered and tried to clear water from her eyes as she sought the nearest canoe. She was still trying to get her bearings when Pohatu realized the stone shifting and shouted a warning. As the human tried to swim out the way the other ropes snapped and the stone tumbled towards her, striking her across the head before both sank into the depths.

Too stunned to react, the human didn't struggle as water began filling her lungs and her senses drifted away.

xXx

_Opening her eyes, Sherrie peered around at where she stood before slowly moving towards the glowing tunnel of light. Only when a shining hand gently caught her arm did the spirit pause and turn to look up at the brilliant white figure with intense blue eyes now standing beside her. "It is not your time to pass into legend, Anuenue." the Great Spirit said as he gently turned Sherrie's spirit around and pulled her away from the beguiling tunnel which then vanished._

xXx

Reacting to the snapping rope, Takanuva had just been about to ask Hahli for the spare she carried when Lewa's canoe was hit and Sherrie was flung into the water. Then they hung on to their canoes as they too were hit and watched helplessly as the remaining ropes broke and the stone fell from the raft striking the human and dragging her under in its wake. Instinctively, Gali dove into the water followed by the best swimmers, while Pohatu and Onua began readying the ropes Hahli threw to them before she too jumped into the water to see if she could spot Sherrie.

Gali and Aikane were first to reach the seemingly lifeless body of their human sister and stopped her descent while the others followed the stone, _"You'll need to get the water from her lungs."_ Gali said drawing a nod from Aikane, _"I'll help our brothers."_

The Toa of Twilight nodded again and began pulling Sherrie towards the surface. Extending her senses as Aikane swam upwards, the Toa of Water frowned as she caught a glimpse of a hunting Tarakava stalking the departing pair.

Taking a breath, she switched to her Kakama and shot between the rahi and its prey then called on her Rau and used the last of her breath to warn the Tarakava away from its intended target. Switching back to her Kau-kau she watched as the rahi paused before trying to get through her. With a gesture, Gali used the water to push the Tarakava away from those heading for the surface and sighed with relief as it gave up and went to seek out easier prey. When certain it wasn't coming back, Gali swam deeper to assist her brothers recover the stone, she was surprised to it wasn't Takanuva lighting the area but the stone. Swimming over to join Kopaka and Tahu she took the fiery Toa's place in supplying air while he joined Takanuva and Lewa, switching to his Pakari as they began moving the stone towards the distant surface.

Aikane broke the surface with a gasp and pulled Sherrie's limp body over to the nearest canoe, gasping her thanks as Keetongu pulled both of them into the canoe. Kneeling beside the still human, the Toa of Twilight turned her onto her front and began pushing at her back.

Several long minutes passed then water gushed from Sherrie's mouth prompting Kongu to grab the bucket he'd been using for bailing and passed it to Aikane before mopping up the water with some spare harakeke. A gasp split the worried hush as Sherrie began coughing violently bringing up more water, Ahonui swiftly pushed the bucket into place while Aikane supported the human and continued rubbing her back, "Breath sis, we nearly lost you." Blinking water from her eyes, Sherrie moaned softly and tried to focus on those around her as she began shivering from cold and shock, "M-Mata Nui..." she croaked before falling silent as a fresh bout of coughing shook her.

"Shush now." Keetongu rumbled soothingly as the human tried to speak again, then draped several blankets around her shoulders and lifted her into his lap, nodding to Aikane when she murmured her own reassurances to the shocked human.

They and the matoran glanced around when the stone broke the surface and watched while Hahli threw the spare ropes to the nearest Toa. While they worked Keetongu offered to move to another canoe then smiled at Aikane's reply, "You're the best one to care for Sherrie right now, but I'll swap with Lewa so I can be close for her."

This comment was echoed by the Toa of Air as he held onto the outrigger to listen, having finished helping retie the stone back into place, before pulling his way over to the canoe his violet hued sister had been in. While they dried off, everyone listened intently as Gali asked how Sherrie was doing.

Nestled deep in the blankets as she finally stopped shivering, Sherrie's eyes closed as she fell asleep wondering who 'Anuenue' was. Her drowsy thought was picked up by Aikane and Gali and they glanced at each other puzzled by the unfamiliar name, _"I've never heard that name before."_ Gali murmured as she picked up the paddle and began stroking, matching Tahu's pace.

…

Metru Nui was close enough to be able to make out the harbours when Keetongu gently patted Sherrie's arm and smiled when she drowsily opened her eyes and focused on him, "Here this'll aid-help ease your throat." Kongu said passing Sherrie a large juicy piece of fruit. Smiling her thanks, the human savoured the cooling juice as it soothed her still raw throat and watched Metru Nui grow closer. As the Ta-metru dock came into sight, the other canoes clustered together, everyone took the opportunity to ask after Sherrie, whom croaked her thanks until Keetongu shushed her. "Looks like they're awaiting us." Kopaka remarked as we spotted two matoran waving to them.

xXx

Turaga Vakama blinked as the vision he'd just had faded, then called the nearest matoran over, "Please go to Ta-metru and greet the canoes." he asked Macku and Hafu before turning to Matoro and Vira, "And can you alert everyone else to meet up here please?"

"Right away Turaga." Matoro replied while Vira whistled for Shiori before offering Matoro a lift. As they departed, Vakama turned to his fellow Turaga, "They have found the stone and a prophecy is coming to completion." Intrigued, they drew closer to listen as the first few matoran began appearing and eagerly picked seats as they wondered what was going to happen.

xXx

On reaching the area of the dock where the canoes were tying up, Hafu whistled in amazement at the purity of the stone being lifted by Matatu from the lily-pad raft to the dockside, "We were sent to meet you." Macku said as Hahli grinned and tapped fists with her kolhii partner. After almost having to drag Hafu clear of the stone, Pohatu switched to his Pakari and helped Onua, Lewa and Tahu lift the stone and with Hahli telling him and Macku about some of what had occurred to the group while away.

Halfway to the coliseum we paused to allow the Toa to swap places and Keetongu insisted on giving Sherrie a lift when she stumbled, "Just long enough to reach the coliseum." he rumbled when she said that she wanted to walk.

As they reached the edge of the coliseum they found Turaga Whenua waiting for them and to everyone's surprise he asked the Toa to leave the stone outside the coliseum for the time being. Their bafflement grew when he then walked over to where Sherrie stood beside Keetongu and after grinning up at the healing rahi asked if the human would wait there for a few minutes longer.

Sitting down on a piece of stone, Keetongu scanned the human as she watched the matoran heading inside the coliseum. As the last few matoran hurried inside the building, Keetongu and Sherrie moved to follow them and walked down the tunnel leading to the arena pausing when Barda spotted them glanced around and pointed them in the right direction.

Pausing at the end of the tunnel, Sherrie suddenly realized that all the matoran were present and talking eagerly amongst themselves as they waited to see what would happen. Pausing she glanced up at Keetongu then when Aikane called out to her, she turned and looked curiously over to where Aikane stood with the other Toa and the Turaga, _"Come on sis."_

upon reaching them, Keetongu moved to one side and watched curiously as Aikane and Gali moved to stand beside Sherrie, whom glanced up at them before turning her attention to Turaga Dume as he cleared his throat.

"When I became Turaga, " Dume said then paused as the matoran hushed so as to hear clearly, "I was shown an ancient prophecy, it said, 'The one who faces the master of shadow three times is destined to become the ninth Toa'."

Stunned murmurs echoed around the arena as everyone craned their necks for a glimpse of the elder Turaga as Vakama exclaimed, "We never saw this prophecy amongst those carved under the Great Temple." A chuckle escaped Dume as he glanced at his fellow Turaga and the puzzled Toa, "For reasons known only to the Great Spirit, this prophecy was never carved. It was on a strange parchment, that was on the verge of disintegrating. There was just enough time for me to memorize it before it turned to dust."

More excited murmuring swept around the arena, even the Toa and Turaga were eagerly discussing this news while Sherrie glanced around curiously before pulling the bag from her shoulder and fished in it for the colour changing Kanoka disc before setting bag and quarter-staff down as she stood up.

Watching as Sherrie took the disc out, glanced at it, then looked around wondering what had prompted her to do that, Aikane and Gali nodded as Mata Nui whispered to them. A sudden gasp escaped the human as the importance of the prophecy that Turaga Dume had revealed sunk in and she looked over at the Turaga in surprise as the Toa of Twilight and Water moved to stand either side of her before they raised their hands and began pouring energy into the brightly glowing Kanoka disc.

As the energy reached and merged with the disc, its brightness intensified and colours began spinning through it, cloaking Sherrie as it grew to cover her completely.

_Standing in the maelstrom of colour, the human stared around in disbelief then jumped as she noticed the disc begin to change shape, turning into a mask she'd never seen before. Turing it over in her hands, Sherrie glanced around again when Mata Nui's voice murmured softly, "You _are_ Anuenue and you hold the Kanohi Ruaorea." Lifting the mask to her face, Sherrie closed her eyes and put the mask on._


	5. Chapter 5

Silence had fallen when the Kanoka disc burst into colour hiding Sherrie from sight and everyone watched intently, Aikane and Gali from where they'd sat to recover their strength. When the colour slowly began to fade, it revealed a silver hued Toa wearing violet armour, she blinked as she looked down at herself and then glanced up as those closest to her shifted closer.

Peering over to where Aikane and Gali sat, she sighed with relief then bowed to the watching Turaga, "My name is Anuenue, I'm..." she began before swaying as the enormity of what had just occurred hit her and she blacked out. Catching the unconscious young Toa, Lewa and Pohatu carefully lowered her to the ground as the healers scrambled over the wall and dashed over to the group.

"It's just delayed shock. Take her into the shade, just over there." Rùisg said to Lewa and Pohatu as Anuenue's eyes flickered as she began to come around. Nearby Lakino was giving similar instructions to the other Toa about Aikane and Gali and the group congregated in the shade cast by the arena and were immediately offered water canisters by the fascinated matoran.

"Easy sister." Kopaka said when Anuenue came around fully with a yelp and stared around at her friends before blushing furiously as she realized what she'd done, "You can still turn pink." Aikane chuckled with delight offering Anuenue a canister. Accepting it, Anuenue giggled and hugged her sisters who then helped her up and the other Toa gathered around her to offer their greetings.

Laughter filled the arena as a squeal rang out when Lewa merrily swung Anuenue around before setting her down and they glanced to where the Turaga stood, Matau chuckling over Lewa's actions while Nokama elbowed him and Vakama moved closer to where Anuenue stood and asked her to join them in the tower for a chat. By now most of the matoran had joined their Toa and Turaga in the arena and, as the Turaga and Anuenue walked past them, offered their congratulations to the newest Toa. They were halfway to the tower when Ahonui caught up with them, "She...Anuenue, you forgot your quarter-staff."

Crouching to be level with the flustered Guardian, Anuenue smiled, "Thank you, and don't worry about mixing my name up, I think for a while I'll answer to both."

When she accepted the quarter-staff it began glowing then lengthened by a foot, drawing amazed whistles from the watching matoran before those closest laughed as Nireta appeared and tugged Ahonui's arm until he stood up.

Upon reaching the tower, the Turaga led Toa Anuenue inside and paused to let her look around, "We've decided to tear this tower down and build a new one." Dume said as they entered a large room and picked a seat from the various chairs set to one side. "And it's the only way to get rid of the stink-smell of Visorak." Matau added when Anuenue caught scent of a bitter acidic smell and sneezed helplessly for several minutes. Once she'd regained her composure, Anuenue picked a seat between Turaga Nuju and Onewa and glanced around at them wondering what it was they were going to say.

A few minutes passed and then Turaga Dume stood up, "Today we have been blessed with the arrival of the ninth Toa, the one who can control colour," he paused as a puzzled frown crossed Anuenue's mask as she wondered why that wasn't a part of Takanuva's power as colour was made up from light. Before she could ask, he continued, "I first realized this prophecy was coming to pass when the Kanoka disc landed before you in the cavern," on hearing this Anuenue lightly brushed a finger over her mask, making the rainbow sparks that danced over the silver shimmer in the afternoon light. Turaga Nokama was next to speak, Aikane told me about what your quarter-staff did when it rolled against the stone, that and the star you made were further signs of this prophecy coming to pass." she then passed the star to her fellow Turaga.

"Turaga, if the prophecy wasn't under the Great Temple how did you know what was happening?" Anuenue asked curiously when she paused for a drink, Nokama quietly laughed, "As soon as Dume realized what was happening, he told Matau and I what to watch for."

"When we all returned to Metru Nui," the elder Turaga continued with a smile, "I asked Whenua to show me the disc, Takanuva accompanied us. While there I asked him to pick it up but it didn't activate."

"Then Taka passed it over to me and it turned me pale orange." Whenua added with a chuckle, which was echoed by Matau as Anuenue glanced at the ebon hued Turaga wondering how he'd look and her mask began to glow, changing his hues. Glancing down, the Turaga of Earth laughed, "If you'd be so kind as to restore my colours."

Uncertain as to how she'd done it, the Toa of Colour concentrated on how Whenua normally appeared and soon after he thanked her as his colour shifted back to ebony, while Anuenue looked flustered with embarrassment and the air around her had a pink tinge to it. "No need to worry Anuenue, we all needed practice at first. And you'll do well." Vakama said as everyone stood up and tidied the chairs away, "Now let's go merry-make, I'm sure-certain the matoran are eager to talk-chat with you." Matau chuckled as they headed for the exit.

Having watched the Turaga and Toa Anuenue head for the remains of the tower, the matoran gathered into groups and talked about the arrival of Toa Anuenue and how to make her feel welcome. As several groups dashed off to collect things, Gali turned to where Aikane sat talking with Tahu, Onua and Lewa. "Did you know what was going to happen?" she asked when her violet hued sister glanced up, "No, I had the impression that something was going to happen but not this." They then chuckled as a puzzled thought came from their rainbow hued sister, nearby Keetongu was talking with Kopaka, telling him how Sherrie had used the Kanoka disc to hide them from the Rahkshi.

"_The Turaga will explain sis."_ Aikane replied before turning her attention to what Nixie was saying about what the matoran were planning, "That sounds good and it'll make a start on renovating the coliseum." Tahu said, his reply echoed by the other Toa. With that endorsement, the matoran scattered across the arena, eager to prepare their surprise for the newest Toa. Chuckling amongst themselves, the Toa followed, then Tahu paused and grinned before turning to Aikane and Gali, "Why don't you wait for the Turaga and Anuenue to finish whatever they're doing?" he said, his grin widening as they paused by the exit. Exchanging a curious glance, Aikane and Gali shrugged, "Alright bro, we'll work on some of the repairs needed here." his violet hued sister chuckled before she and Gali watched as their brothers headed after the last of the matoran.

As dusk fell, the Turaga and Anuenue left the tower and joined Aikane and Gali, who were now sat on a neat pile of salvageable stone, and glanced around the nearly empty arena, "Where is everyone?" Turaga Onewa asked as they reached them. Before Gali could answer Takanuva jogged over to where they were and asked them to join him.

Upon leaving the coliseum, Takanuva grinned at his friends reaction on seeing everyone gathered around an massive unlit bonfire with Tahu waiting to light it. When they reached him, he said, "Everyone wanted to do something to welcome our newest Toa." he said, grinning broadly as Anuenue looked around at those gathered around them then blushed as what her fiery brother had just said. Before she had a chance to reply, he called on his element, focusing on the flame dancing on his palm, Tahu brushed them over the wood and they slipped into the centre of the bonfire leaving a few sparks crackling on the lighter bits of wood. As the flames took hold and the smell of wood-smoke scented the night, everyone turned to where Anuenue stood and cheered.

Deeply flustered, the Toa of Colour glanced around at her friends then a shy smile crossed her mask as she thought of something that would show how she felt. Concentrating on the crackling flames, Anuenue's smile grew wider as the flames flickered and then changed to match the hues of her fellow Toa, she giggled happily as Lewa pulled her into a hug as delighted applause filled the air.

When Pohatu set Anuenue down, Vakama glanced up at her and she immediately crouched down to be level with him, "That was well done." he said as several matoran began an impromptu concert, "Thank you." she managed to say before Lewa pulled her into the dancing.

Sometime later, most of the matoran were sleeping and Anuenue was sat with her sisters when Takanuva joined them, sitting beside his younger sister he asked what she was thinking of, "Mmmm? Oh I was just wondering if I'll get the chance to tell my friend Kate about this adventure." she replied with a yawn before adding, "She liked the first two."

"You never said you were a Chronicler." he murmured, curiosity glowing in his eyes as they glanced over to where Hahli was just finishing scribing the days' events, "I'm not, I just felt I had to share them with her. I bet Hahli is way better than me." came the amused reply as they headed for where some hastily erected tents had appeared and joined their brothers and the Turaga.

Settling on a camp-bed, Anuenue glanced around curiously on realizing she could still her surroundings quite clearly, "As though I'm using a Ruru." she muttered before realizing she hadn't seen Keetongu since the impromptu party began. Picking up on her sister's unspoken comment, Aikane glanced over from her bed, "I last saw him when Tahu lit the bonfire." she murmured before falling asleep. Glancing over to where Takanuva had settled, Anuenue intended to ask him then smiled as a snore escaped the light gold Toa. Lying back, she tried for several minutes to get to sleep then gave up and silently left the tent.

Wandering back to the glowing remains of the fire, the Toa of Colour peered around wondering if she could find any of Keetongu's tracks to follow then grinned as her mask revealed a faint golden trail leading away from the fire and coliseum. After glancing back to the tents and silently calling to her sisters and getting no reply, Anuenue decided to follow the trail and see where it led. Even though she knew he was a wild rahi, the young Toa felt a need to know he was alright. Picking up her pace, she laughed with the delight of being able to run again and eagerly stretched her legs as she followed the trail only she could see.

…

Slowing down as she reached a hill, Anuenue began climbing with the intention of getting her bearings then stopped as she spotted Keetongu sat at the edge furthest from where she stood. Thinking he was asleep, Anuenue turned to leave him in peace, the Toa of Colour jumped when he rumbled softly and called to her to join him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." she murmured upon reaching the golden healing rahi and sat beside him, "It is alright, I welcome your company."

They fell silent and listened to the sounds of the distant Po-metru desert then Keetongu shifted his gaze and smiled at what he could see, "The spirit stars are bright again." he said, calling Anuenue's attention upwards, "Ohh, how beautiful." she replied upon seeing that the tiny spark she'd seen just the night before was now a brightly glowing star that shimmered and flickered merrily. On seeing her amazement, Keetongu chuckled, "Yes Anuenue, it is your spirit star." he rumbled as she glanced at him and blushed with happiness.

Not long after, Keetongu settled the sleeping Toa into a more comfortable position and rested his arm around her shoulders as she mumbled in her sleep and snuggled closer. Smiling to himself, the golden healing rahi closed his eyes to meditate and soon after also slept.

xXx

_Opening her eyes, Anuenue looked around the misty area where she'd just woken before scrambling to her feet as a pair of intense blue eyes opened. A gentle chuckle reverberated around the area as the Toa of Colour bowed then glanced shyly at the Great Spirit, "Sit and relax young one."_

_Doing as she'd been bid, Anuenue then glanced around as the mist began to thicken around her before several fine wisps began dancing in front of her eyes, gradually mesmerizing her until she could no longer keep them open. When the Toa's eyes closed, part of the mist parted to reveal a dusky figure that smiled as she spoke, knowing the words were just on the edge of Anuenue's hearing as she settled back into the mist and into dreamless sleep._

xXx

Dawn broke over Metru Nui and Keetongu stirred and glanced down at Anuenue as she muttered and snuggled contentedly against his side. After carefully shifting the sleeping Toa to the ground, the healing rahi stood up and stretched watching as the suns began to rise. While he stood there, he glanced around, sensing someone's approach, the ashbear growled softly to herself and stopped to size up the large golden rahi watching her progress towards the sleeping Toa. To his amazement the ashbear sniffed at Anuenue curiously before gently nudging her as she mumbled in her sleep and began to waken.

"Wazzup Keetongu? Oh hello." Anuenue murmured as she sat up and peered around only to be nudged again by the ashbear, who satisfied she'd got the Toa's attention grunted and looked around before glancing back at her, "A-aren't you the one whom Wotzit met when we first appeared on Mata Nui?"

A smug growl came from the ashbear as she continued looking for the odd gold/black rahi then licked Anuenue's mask reducing her to giggles, "I'm sorry sister-bear, he didn't come with me this time." she managed to splutter while Keetongu's rumbling laugh rang out.

xXx

Back at the impromptu camp-site, Turaga Nuju had been first to waken and he left the tent and glanced around at those still sleeping, _"Looks like Keetongu's still deciding what he's going to do next."_ he mused while seeing if there were any glowing coals left to rekindle a fire for making breakfast. A frown crossed his Matatu as he realized someone wasn't present in the tents shared by the Toa. So he retraced his steps and peered into the nearest, entering it he glanced around before moving to gently shake Aikane's shoulder until she muttered something rude and sat up rubbing her eyes, "Turaga?"

Following his gesture to the empty bed, the violet hued Toa smiled as she stifled a yawn, "That's Anuenue's bed. Is she outside?" Turaga Nuju shook his head and shrugged as they left the tent so as not disturb the others, "Well the last I remember is her asking if we knew where Keetongu had gone. Maybe she's gone looking for him." A low whistle of agreement came from the white hued Turaga and they perched on a block of stone, "I'll see if she's is awake." Aikane said grinned as the Turaga of Ice smiled.

"_Mmmm? Sis..."_ the drowsy reply made Aikane smiled before asking where her younger sister was, _"With Keetongu, I think we're close to the Po-metru desert."_

"_Stay there and wake up, we'll join you shortly."_ Aikane replied, before letting Turaga Nuju know what had passed between her and Anuenue. Content that the youngest Toa was in safe hands, the icy Turaga jumped from his seat and headed back to the smouldering fire, Aikane following him to lend a hand starting breakfast.

Not long after, several matoran had joined them and the smell of food soon roused everyone else and they listened as Aikane explained why there was no sign of Anuenue. While they had breakfast, the matoran hurried off to resume the rebuilding of Metru Nui and the Toa and Turaga headed in the direction of Po-metru.

Soaring on an air current, Lewa was first to spot Keetongu, Anuenue and the ashbear and turned back to rejoin his friends and point out the hill they were sat on.

While the Toa of Colour explained about her pet rahi and his mad antics when he first met the ashbear, Keetongu came to a decision about what he'd do next. The ashbear was the first to hear the approaching group and climbed to her feet to watch the path Anuenue had used the previous night. Her movement drew the healing rahi's and rainbow hued Toa's gaze and after a short while they too heard their approaching friends.

As they came into view, Keetongu rumbled a greeting and moved to where Turaga Vakama had stopped and smiled up at the golden rahi. Crouching to be closer to his friend, Keetongu smiled, "I've decided to follow the ashbear. I may even find a new home in the desert."

"Well, it'll be snug-warmer than Ko-metru." Matau commented with a grin before yelping as Nuju moved close enough to prod him with his ice-pick.

Straightening up the healing rahi smiled at his friends before joining the waiting ashbear, who was letting Anuenue scratch her ears. As he reached them, the young Toa shyly held out her hand, "I'd like you to have this." she said, opening it to show a small rainbow striped pebble. Everyone watched curiously as Keetongu peered at the pebble then scooped another pebble from the ground and placed it in Anuenue's palm before picking up the one she'd offered him. Then he took out his shield array and placed it on one side, a tiny click was heard by him, Anuenue and the ashbear as the stone attached itself to the shield, "Thank you Anuenue." Keetongu smiled before walking after the ashbear as she moved down the far side of the hill.

Watching the rahi as they walked into the growing heat shimmer until they'd vanished from sight, Anuenue knew she'd miss Keetongu's company then glanced around when someone tapped her arm. "Did you have any reason for giving Keetongu that pebble?" Turaga Onewa asked curiously, "I just wanted to say thank you." Anuenue replied as they headed back down the hill and began wending their way back towards the coliseum.

Moving to join her younger sister, Aikane grinned at her, "You found him then?" she grinned, "Oh yes." Anuenue replied before telling her violet hued sister of what had occurred after everyone had fallen asleep the previous night. Anuenue was nearly finished when she realized that she was now the centre of everyone's attention and her voice faded as she began stammering before clamming up.

"_Sorry sis, I...I've never liked speaking to a group."_ Aikane and Gali heard Anuenue 'say' as she blushed deeply and shuffled her feet, clearly uncomfortable. At Turaga Nokama's nod, Hahli joined Anuenue and encouraged her to come and have a seat while she scribbled down what she'd heard.

The other Toa watched until Anuenue was absorbed in helping Hahli with the finer details of her excursion and then decided to go and see how things were in the other metru, "And 'll head for Ga-metru and meet you there." Gali said, nodding when Takanuva offered to accompany Aikane and Anuenue.


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearly midday when Hahli was satisfied with what she'd written and shoved the rolled up sheets into her bag, "Well you certainly sound like a Chronicler." she grinned as she kept pace with Anuenue and they rejoined Aikane and Takanuva, who were chatting with the Turaga. They then headed for Ga-metru, Takanuva leading the way, "He spent a lot of his spare time finding the shortest ways between the metru." Whenua explained when Anuenue murmured her surprise at how swiftly the edge of Ga-metru had come into sight. Before she could reply, they heard a faint rumbling sound that seemed to grow louder as they listened, "Bioquake!" Onewa exclaimed before everyone crouched low to the ground while Aikane and Takanuva switched to and activated their Hau to protect everyone.

To Anuenue the shaking seemed to go on for ages and she watched as a partially rebuilt building collapsed with a muted roar. When the quake faded away Aikane and Takanuva switched back to their usual masks allowing everyone to stand up and look around at the fresh damage.

Suddenly Anuenue clutched at her head as a sharply cut off cry of distress came from Gali, "Sis..."

"I know, come on."Aikane said, clasping her sister's arm as she switched to her Kakama and began running, "Go with them." Vakama said when Takanuva paused and glanced at the concerned Turaga, Matoro and Hahli, "Yes sir." the light gold Toa replied before switching to his Kakama and sprinted after his sisters.

...

Skidding to a halt beside a large pile of fresh rubble, the Toa joined the matoran who were digging frantically, Aikane switching to her Pakari while Anuenue did what she could to stack the loose rubble away from the area. Soon after they were joined by Takanuva who swiftly join his violet hued sister, "I hope she had enough time to call on her Hau." he muttered before starting as he moved a slab of stone and found Gali's hand beneath it. Concentrating on that area, the Toa and matoran redoubled their efforts to reach the unconscious Toa of Water and soon after succeeded in freeing her.

While several matoran raced off to find the healers, the Toa gently placed their unconscious sister down and glanced anxiously at each other, concerned by how pale she was. "Bro, I'm gonna need some light." Anuenue's murmur broke the silence as she knelt beside Gali, an intense look in her eyes before she glanced up Aikane. Puzzled, but sensing that her rainbow hued sister needed to do this, the violet hued Toa watched as their light gold brother did as Anuenue had asked.

Carefully lifting the sphere of light Takanuva held to her, Anuenue held it in both hands and concentrated deeply as she shifted to hold it over Gali's heartlight. Slowly she and the sphere of light began to glow with all the shades of blue imaginable before she carefully set it down on Gali's chest and held her hands over it. The sphere lost its form, turning to multi-coloured mist that covered Gali before sinking into her making her glow for several minutes.

The colours slowly faded, just as Lakino and Okoth came running up, skidding to a stop beside Aikane, who quietly told them what had happened as Gali came around and slowly sat up. While they fussed around the Toa of Water, Anuenue staggered slightly when she tried to stand up and blinked drowsily up at Takanuva when he prevented her from falling, "Easy sis, you've exhausted your energy." he said, scooping her up as she mumbled, "So tired, Taka." and rested her head on his shoulder.

Having reassured themselves that Gali was alright, the healers turned their attention to Anuenue, "The tents aren't far, there's bound to be a spare bed. She'll be fine after a good rest." Lakino said while Okoth hurried on ahead to make preparations.

While following the sky blue healer, Aikane glanced at her blue hued sister, "What happened?" Gali chuckled ruefully, "I was so busy making certain the matoran were safe that I didn't have enough time to activate my Hau when several unstable walls collapsed." She then glanced over to where Takanuva carried their drowsy sister, noting that her energy expenditure had dulled the rainbow sparks on her body and listened as Aikane explained what Anuenue had done.

"Well as long as she doesn't do it all the time. In here please." Lakino remarked when they reached the nearest in a grouping of tents, "Don't wanna..." Anuenue mumbled before loosing her fight to stay awake as they ducked inside.

"What was it Toa Anuenue wanted to say?" Kai asked glancing up from the rough bed she and Okoth had just finished making, "Possibly that she didn't want to take someone else's bed, I guess." Aikane replied as Takanuva gently set Anuenue down without waking her, "Ah, well we wouldn't have minded, especially after she helped Toa Gali recover." the indigo/mid blue matoran grinned as she draped a blanket over Anuenue.

A few minutes later, they left the tent and Takanuva said he'd go back to let the Turaga know how things had gone while Aikane and Gali joined the Ga-matoran for a late lunch and then assisted in clearing away the rubble from the bioquake.

…

It was mid afternoon when Takanuva, Turaga Nokama and Matau reached the busy group and while Kela insisted on fetching the Turaga drinks, Takanuva joined in with the work which carried on until the suns were close to setting and Suna gave a shout, "Food's ready, come and get it." After storing their tools away, the chattering matoran led the Toa and Turaga over to what had once been a large square with several trees in its centre, "Wow, they'll need a good prune." Gali commented while waiting for Nokama and Matau to get their share of supper. Glancing over his shoulder, the green hued Turaga grinned, Tahchi would best at trim-snipping them back into shape."

Laughing and chatting amongst themselves, the group talked until nightfall and then made their way back to the tents, "Ooooh..." several matoran exclaimed on seeing that one of the tents now shimmered with colour that changed as they watched.

Moving closer, Gali and Nokama peered curiously around the tent flap before gesturing for Aikane, Takanuva and Matau to join them. The matoran who were going to rest there shared a glance and then followed, managing to get glimpses of what was happening. Anuenue was still deeply asleep, but she must had shifted in her sleep as her hand now rested against a lightstone and the air around her glowed with colour while the blankets on the other camp-beds shifted colour in time with the tent. Stepping inside, Aikane carefully shifted her sister's hand and picked up the lightstone before rejoining her friends, "That was amazing, she's going to be so annoyed she missed it." Vishola murmured when Aikane handed her the lightstone, "Indeed, but at least you'll be able to get to sleep easier." Nokama laughed as the group of matoran entered the tent and began to settle down. Chuckling to themselves, the Toa and Turaga headed for the other tents and joined their friends.

…

Half way through the night, a bank of dark fog drifted onto a distant part of Ta-metru before fading away to reveal several dark figures whom slipped into the shadows. The tallest growled, "Locate that would-be Toa, then tell me where she is." the smaller figures hissed and flew off in six direction to do Makuta's bidding.

As early morning sunlight filtered into the tent where several matoran had woken and were quietly moving around, Anuenue stirred and rubbed her eyes before glancing around as she sat up. Nixie grinned on seeing the rainbow hued Toa had woken, "Morning Toa Anuenue, we'd better hurry or there'll be no breakfast left." she said before giggling as Anuenue glanced over her shoulder then chuckled as Keahi spluttered as Anuenue's stomach growled. Chatting amongst themselves, the group left the tent and while most of the matoran headed on ahead to make sure there was some food left, leaving Nixie telling Anuenue about her impromptu colour display as they followed behind.

Crossing a cleared square, Anuenue glanced around curiously at the carefully stacked piles of white stone then frowned and stopped causing Nixie to pause and glance back at the young Toa. As the midnight blue matoran watched, the Toa of Colour's mask began to softly glow as she muttered, "Let's see you." and a answering glow appeared amongst a pile of stone they were a couple of bio from, the glow coalesced around a lanky figure, turning shocking pink as it revealed the spy.

"RAHKSHI!" Nixie hollered the alarm while Anuenue hastily pulled out her quarter-staff. The Rahkshi ignored them as it tried ineffectively to brush the colour from its body, but when the other Toa skidded to halt beside Anuenue and Nixie,it hissed with annoyance before jumping into flight mode and beat a hasty retreat. Once it was out of sight, they glanced at each other, puzzled and not a little wary of the Rahkshi's actions, "Are you alright?" Gali was the first to ask the pair, "Yeah, you should have seen Toa Anuenue turn the Rahkshi pink." Nixie replied with a chuckle as Anuenue placed her quarter-staff away and shyly smiled when Takanuva tapped her fist, "I-I think it was Kurahk and that the colour change is permanent." she murmured as they headed for where the Turaga now stood watching them. On hearing what had happened, Nokama suggested that they went straight to the coliseum and let the others know of what had happened. So after agreeing to meet up with the matoran later, Gali, Aikane and Takanuva switched to their Kakama and then raced for the coliseum.

Slowing down as the coliseum came into sight, they were surprised to find the other Toa and Turaga sat outside on a small wall eagerly talking about something. Switching back to their usual masks, the Toa followed Turaga Nokama and Matau over to their brothers and shared a curious glance as Turaga Vakama and Dume left their seats to join them, "Follow us and you'll see." the elder Turaga said, before he and Vakama headed in the direction of where the stone had been left.

They chuckled when amazed murmurs came from Gali, Takanuva, Aikane, Anuenue and Nokama while Matau whistled impressed at the sight that met them as they came around the corner. Standing before them was an elegantly delicate-looking sculpture of a interlaced spiral of nine legs rising up from a sturdy base which supported a dish. After taking turns examining the sculpture, they rejoined the others and joined in the discussion about it. "It's possible that there may be a connection between this and your colour display last night." Nokama commented, smiling as Anuenue replied that she wished she'd seen it before peering over to where Whenua sat, "It could be that the two are connected." Murmured agreement met this comment and then Nokama and Matau related what had occurred in Ga-metru earlier.

Sitting back, the other Toa glanced at their younger sister as she fidgeted then glanced at Lewa as he snickered, "The anger-mad Rahkshi's pink? Colour-sis that is priceless."

"True, but if they are taking an interest in you, you'll need to stay with at least two other Toa while the others keep watch for Rahkshi activity." Vakama said, drawing agreement from the other Turaga while the other Toa began deciding who'd be first to keep watch on their younger sister. Sat beside Turaga Onewa as they listened to the Toa, Anuenue sighed, "I was lucky that time, but the next? I've got so much to learn."

"And several masks to try out. But for now it looks like you'll be visiting Ko-metru." the brown hued Turaga smiled as Kopaka glanced over to where they sat and beckoned her to join him, Turaga Nuju and Aikane.

Jogging over to join them, Anuenue smiled up at her icy brother then grinned eagerly as he switched to his Kakama and winked at her before turning to Lewa as he joined them, "We'll catch-meet up with you there tomorrow, but the other Turaga want to talk-chat some more with Kopaka and Turaga Nuju before you leave."

Watching as they headed back to where their brothers and sisters stood, Aikane glanced at Anuenue, "Well while we're waiting shall we spar?" she asked with a mischievous grin, "Sounds good, I could do with some practise." her rainbow hued sister chuckled before they headed for a clear space and drew their quarter-staffs. A surprised murmur escaped Anuenue when she noticed hers had changed and she pointed out that the pebble Keetongu had given her was now embedded near the top of her quarter-staff. They spent a few moments examining it then Aikane watched as Anuenue carefully positioned her staff on her finger and grinned when it balanced perfectly, "Shall we begin?" she asked with a giggle as Aikane copied her before flicking her staff into the air and caught it neatly, "Lead on sis."

Glancing over from their conversation, the Toa and Turaga watched as two blurs of violet and silver danced across the cleared arena as their laughter rang out in counterpoint to their parries and counter-parries.

By the time Aikane and Anuenue finished their practice, only Kopaka, Takanuva, Matoro and Turaga Nuju remained, "That was an amazing display sisters, here." the icy Toa said offering them a water canister as they walked back to where the new carving stood, "I wonder where this will sit?" Aikane wondered as she and Anuenue cooled down, "Somewhere high maybe?" Takanuva mused. Several minutes later, dust rose as they headed for Ko-metru.

...

Upon arriving in Ko-metru, Kopaka watched with amusement as his younger sister murmured her amazement at the height of the remaining knowledge towers, "We're currently using them as sleeping quarters." he commented before nodding when Takanuva said he'd rejoin them tomorrow before racing in the direction of Ta-metru. Ushering Aikane and Anuenue into the nearest tower, the icy Toa waited for Turaga Nuju to finish telling the gathered matoran of the recent events and smiled to himself as he heard the young Toa comment on the shape of her mask. While Aikane and Anuenue waited they were joined by Kopeke, who offered to show them to show them around the ground floor.

They were found by Kopaka and Turaga Nuju, examining the remains of a ice carving and listening to Kopeke as he explained that they were hoping to carve a copy once that knowledge tower had been fully restored. Once Kopeke finished, he insisted on leading them up to the room Kopaka and Turaga Nuju were currently using, "There's plenty of space for another couple of beds, we just need to get the blankets together." the matoran said before dashing off.

"I'll go and get some food organised." Kopaka said as Aikane and Anuenue glanced curiously around the room then the younger Toa moved to peer at the view. Moving to stand beside her, Turaga Nuju followed her gaze as it drifted over the icy metru then quietly departed to visit another of the knowledge towers, knowing he'd be back before dusk fell.

Having got her fill of the view, Anuenue picked a bed and sat on the edge, bouncing slightly which made the springs squeak and her violet hued sister chuckle, "You think this one's been picked yet? It's quite comfy."

"Guess we'll find out when our brothers return." Aikane replied, stretching out on the bed she'd picked before glancing over to the door as the sounds of someone approaching became audible. A giggle escaped Anuenue and as her sister watched, her colours shifted until she matched the blankets. Intrigued as to what would happen next, Aikane sat up and smiled when there was a tap on the door and Kopeke and Ehrye came in bearing trays with enough food for them and their brothers. Setting his tray down on the table, Kopeke blinked in confusion, "Where...?" he asked before glancing around as a giggle seemed to come from nowhere and then Anuenue faded back into view drawing a laugh from Aikane, "I never realized you'd moved." she exclaimed while Kopeke and Ehrye grinned, "That was amazing, Toa Kopaka said you might be practising." Ehrye replied as Kopaka and Turaga Nuju rejoined them. After bidding them a pleasant evening, the matoran headed off to where their temporary quarters were, and the Toa and Turaga tucked into the food and drink.

Night had fallen by the time they'd finished and had stacked the empty dishes and canisters on the trays before setting them in a corner then settled on the beds. Glancing over to where Anuenue was idly plaiting the fringe of the topmost blanket, Nuju gave a soft whistle and when she glanced up, smiled and tapped his mask before whistling interrogatively. Neither saw Aikane glance over to the window nearest her sister and the Turaga of Ice and frown before turning to Kopaka, "Hey sis why don't you show Turaga Nuju what you did last night?"

"Sure, that is if you don't mind?" Anuenue replied glancing at Nuju as he watched them before agreeing that would do. While Anuenue chose one of the lightstones in the room, Aikane pulled Kopaka into the corridor and out of earshot

"There is something outside that window. That's why I asked Anuenue to show Nuju what happened last night." she explained, pausing as amazed whistles and clicks came from the room. Nodding, Kopaka activated his mask and scanned the direction Aikane had pointed out before shaking his head, "The shadows are cancelling out my mask. Could you do the honours please?"

"Sure," Aikane replied as her mask began softly glowing, then an exasperated mutter escaped her, "It's Vorahk, its just clinging to the wall and listening to our conversations." As the glow faded from her mask, the Toa of Twilight looked annoyed, "We won't be able to keep awake all night." Kopaka muttered before grinning as Aikane waved her hand and their shadow twins appeared while a yelp of surprise came from the room, "Our shadow twins will guard our sleep." she replied before silently telling Anuenue why their shadow twins had made an appearance.

Outside the window, Vorahk stifled its frustration that it couldn't now get to the rainbow hued Toa, then redoubled its grip as the wind picked up and it began snowing heavily.

...

As false dawn was beginning to lighten the sky over Ko-metru, the weakness Rahkshi shook the layer of snow from its shoulders and jumped into flight mode before racing the light back to where Makuta waited.

Stretching as she woke, Anuenue peered over to where her shadow twin sat and smiled drowsily before sitting up and looked around the room. Getting up, she joined her shadow twin and both watched as the sunlight glimmered on the ice crusted snow. Several minutes later the shadow twin sensed that her real self was missing her pet rahi and reached out to reassuringly squeeze her shoulder. Glancing up, Anuenue's eyes met the shadow twin's and widened as she noticed her eyes now shone intense blue for a few seconds, _"He is fine and you will see him again."_ a whisper seemed to come from nowhere before the shadow twin's eyes returned to dark aquamarine.

Turning over as he woke, Turaga Nuju had watched the interaction between Anuenue and her shadow twin with interest and though he hadn't seen what had caused Anuenue's eyes to widen in surprise, guessed that it was something benign. Resolving to ask the rainbow hued Toa, the Turaga of Ice got up and when she glanced around smiled before turning his attention to Aikane and Kopaka as they began to stir.

All four were fully awake when Kopeke reappeared, this time with Càil and Toma, who set down their trays before collecting the empties and nodded when Kopaka said they would join them after breakfast, "We'll see you soon." Càil said, grinning as Anuenue pulled her shadow twin over with her and onto the seat where Aikane had just sat down. Once the matoran left, Kopaka scanned the area around the window and Aikane asked the shadow twins how things had been during the night, before thanking them and allowing them to rest.

Having finished breakfast, Aikane and Kopaka went ahead of Anuenue and Turaga Nuju, who took the opportunity to catch the younger Toa's attention and whistled inquiringly as he gestured back to the room they'd left.

Pausing to allow her sister and brother to go further ahead, Anuenue crouched to be level with the icy Turaga then glanced at him surprised when he whispered, "What surprised you?" Quietly she explained then smiled when he lightly tapped her fist with his and they hurried to catch up with the others, Anuenue adding what she'd learnt about her mask powers so far. They found them talking with Takanuva in the street outside the knowledge tower, "I didn't see any sign of Rahkshi activity on the way from Ta-metru. And Turaga Vakama would like to see Aikane and Anuenue as soon as we arrive." the light gold Toa said, smiling as Anuenue and Nuju reached them.

On hearing that they would be flying to Ta-metru, Anuenue couldn't contain her delight and impulsively hugged Turaga Nuju before letting Takanuva boost her onto Aikane's back as she switched to her Miru. There was a short pause as the icy Turaga asked Takanuva to pass on a message that he wanted a word with them in the coliseum, "Yes sir." he replied before switching to his Miru and joining his sisters before they departed, catching a small thermal which had just formed.

...

Soaring on a stronger thermal as they approached the coliseum, the Toa were suddenly caught by a stronger gust of wind that tried to blow them off course. While struggling to maintain their direction as the wind increased in strength, Aikane felt her sister's grip beginning to slip and shouted to Takanuva that they had to land. To their concern the gusts seemed to pre-empt their attempts to land and seemed to be driving them in the direction of Onu-metru. A scream escaped Anuenue as her grip broke and she was ripped from Aikane's back, it was echoed by a yell of frustration from Takanuva as she was blown past him, his hand brushing against her arm before she was caught up in another gust of wind and pulled out of reach. The faint sound of Anuenue shouting reached the struggling pair and then she vanished from their sight.

"Down." Takanuva shouted as the wind continued to buffet them and he caught Aikane's arm before switching to his Avohkii to weigh them down, slowly they drifted towards the coliseum eventually dropping to their knees in the arena. Staggering to their feet, they reached a protodermis column and sank onto it, concentrating on regaining their breath. _"Gali, Anuenue's in danger."_ Aikane called before giving her sister the details of what had happened and nodded at her reply before telling Takanuva, "So we use our Kakama and head for Onu-metru, Gali's going to alert our brothers." she said before glancing in the direction of Onu-metru and fell silent. Reaching out to tap her fist, Takanuva smiled reassuringly when she glanced at him, "We will find her sis." he said before standing up and they headed for the exit.


	7. Chapter 7

Helplessly buffeted by the wind, Anuenue shouted her siblings' names before losing sight of them as she was blown away. She briefly caught a glimpse of the edge of Onu-metru before the wind flung her into something, the force of the blow knocking her senseless.

…

Pain shot through Anuenue jolting her into semi-consciousness as someone carefully lifted her up, "Easy, she's pretty banged up." a voice said as a whimper escaped her and the pain dragged her back into unconsciousness.

…

When she next returned to consciousness it was to the sensation of something being wrapped around her right arm, "Wha...?" she mumbled, struggling to open her eyes. Anuenue flinched as a cloth was lightly brushed over her mask, "You should find it easier now." a quiet voice said from her right side as whomever it was then continued treating her arm. A relieved murmur came from the rainbow hued Toa managed to open her eyes before blinking rapidly as she tried to focus, "You'll find things to be blurred for a while, you've taken quite a blow to your head."

Peering up at the blurred blue figure stood beside her bed, Anuenue continued to try and clear her vision then winced as pain jolted through her when she twitched at a sound from another part of the cavern, "Here this will ease your discomfort." the blue hued figure said, holding a beaker close enough for her to see before assisting her drink it. As the battered Toa returned to sleep, Gaaki nodded to her brothers while Pouks finished treating the last of the smaller cuts and abrasions before they joined the others.

xXx

Arriving at the edge of Onu-metru Takanuva and Aikane were just switching to their Akaku when their names were called out. Glancing around they paused to wait for Onua to reach them and explained why they were there. A low whistle came from their ebon hue brother, "And I'm here because Nuparu thought he saw a Rahkshi fly in this direction."

"He did, it's just over there." Takanuva replied pointing to where a Lerahk had just moved into sight from where it had been lurking amongst some boulders and headed for another outcrop. It paused when the Toa moved toward it and hissed angrily as the the Toa of Light activated his mask before jumping into flight mode and beat a hasty retreat.

xXx

Waking again, Anuenue found that her vision was much clearer and tried to look at her surrounding only to gasp as her head throbbed with pain, "Easy Toa," another voice said as she blinked tears from her eyes and focused on him, "Who? W-what?"

"I'm Norik, a Rahaga," the red hued being replied pouring out a drink while the others gathered to see how she was, "Now this'll do something about your headache. It's not a sleeping draught." he added when she glanced at it curiously. A giggle escaped her before she groaned and rubbed her temple, wincing further as she found a sore spot. While helping the wounded Toa to drink the draught, Norik introduced the others before asking what her name was, "I'm..." a panicked expression crossed the Toa's mask as she realized she couldn't remember and blurted it out. "Given that you've had a blow to your head, it's not too surprising. But it will return given time." Gaaki smiled reassuringly as she topped up the beaker with juice.

xXx

Upon reaching the area that the Lerahk had been skulking around, Onua, Aikane and Takanuva began searching for any sign of their missing sister and soon came across signs that someone or something had landed with some force. Further investigation led them closer to the largest pile of rocks and Aikane caught a glimpse of something glimmering in the shade and she reached into the space to pick it up. "It's one of Anuenue's sparks, this must been where she landed." Takanuva muttered before glancing at Onua when he worriedly commented, "Then where is she?"

"I'll see if she's regained consciousness." Aikane added as she tucked the spark away before silently calling out, _Sis, can you hear me?"_ They then picked somewhere to sit to wait to see if there was a reply.

Several minutes passed then Aikane's head shot up and as her brothers watched, she frowned briefly at the reply, "'Nue's awake, but she can't remember anything. She was surprised and startled to find we share a link." A shiver went through the violet hued Toa at that thought then she continued, "But she was found by a group called the Rahaga and two of them are going to lead us to her. We're to wait here for them."

xXx

While listening to Gaaki explain about how the Rahaga came into being, Anuenue was startled when she heard another voice call, _"Sis, can you hear me?"_ and tried to sit up, yelping when her injuries pained her, "Who?" she exclaimed staring around wide-eyed as Gaaki and Bomonga caught her before she could fall from the bed. Easing the shocked Toa back down, Bomonga handed her a pain killing draught then he and Gaaki asked what had happened, "A...a voice in my head, it called me sis and wanted to know if I could hear her."

Having caught the last part of the rainbow hued Toa's comment, Norik shared a glance with Kualus, who nodded, "It sounds like you have a telepathic connection with whomever called to you. See if you can reach out to them and ask where they are, I'll go with Iruini to fetch them." he suggested. Nodding, Anuenue settled back as the draught eased her pain and called back to whomever had contacted her.

A few minutes later she nodded and glanced at those gathered around the bed, "She says they are waiting where you found me."

"Good now you should have something to eat and then we'll check your dressings." Pouks said while Iruini and Kualus made their preparations before departing to meet the waiting Toa. Taking a good look at the bandages that covered her wounds and splinted left leg, Anuenue nodded, "I'm sure I've looked better." she quipped before accepting the bowl of food the brown hued Rahaga offered her.

xXx

Aikane had just finished letting Gali know what was happening when Takanuva noticed the two small figures approaching where they sat. As the Toa got to their feet, Aikane murmured, Gali's just spoken with Turaga Matau, seems he and the other Turaga met the Rahaga when they were Toa."

"That is true. And I'm guessing that you are the one who called to the Toa we're caring for?" the white hued Rahaga said before rolling his eyes as Iruini introduced himself and Kualus before asking for their guest's name as they headed further into the wilder areas of Onu-metru.

The Rahaga listened intently to what the Toa told them about the rainbow hued Toa, then once they'd reached where they lived Kualus paused and glanced up at them, "Take things gently when you see her, she's taken quite a battering."

"Then we'll take turns seeing her," Onua replied after exchanging anxious glances with Aikane and Takanuva, "Aikane should go first." he added forestalling her offer to let Takanuva go first. Leading Takanuva and Onua over to a bench of water-smoothed rock, Iruini bade them have a seat before going to fetch drinks while Kualus led Aikane through a large gap in the rock which opened into a larger cavern and over to where Anuenue lay deeply asleep. Hiding her shock at the state her rainbow hued sister was in, Aikane accepted the stool the blue hued Rahaga offered her and sat beside the bed, "She fell asleep not ten minutes ago." Gaaki explained after introducing herself and Pouks and then watched as the violet hued Toa reached out to lightly touch the deep dent in Anuenue's mask. "With this damage, I'm not surprised Anuenue's lost her memory." Aikane said before producing the missing spark and placed on her sleeping sister's good arm, "You don't mind if I stay with her, do you?" she then asked before glancing up when there was no reply and saw that the Rahaga had silently moved to the further part of the cavern to give then some privacy.

Joining the other Toa as they talked with their brothers, Gaaki and Pouks were not surprised when the light gold Toa broke off from what he was saying and asked how their sister was, beating his ebon hued brother by seconds. "She's sound asleep and Aikane is watching over her." Gaaki smiled reassuringly as Pouks added, "They're close."

"Indeed and this is why." Takanuva replied before he and Onua took turns telling the curious Rahaga about how they'd first met and the adventures they'd had up to the strange wind that had separated them from Anuenue.

Once they'd finished, Onua asked if the Rahaga would mind him going to see Turaga Whenua to let him know what was happening then grinned when Bomonga chuckled and Norik agreed that would be no problem. As he then followed Iruini while Norik asked Takanuva to continue telling them about Anuenue and Gaaki went to check on Anuenue and see if Aikane needed any more refreshments.

Stopping by the entrance, the blue hued Rahaga watched as Aikane gently rubbed Anuenue's good hand while watching as her rainbow hued sister's eyes slowly flickered open and focused on her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" the violet hued Toa asked softly as Gaaki moved to join them, "I've been better I think. I just can't remember," Anuenue replied, before shyly asking, "Are you the one who I heard?"

"Yes sis. I'm Aikane." came the relieved reply before they glanced at Gaaki when she quietly cleared her throat, "Onua has gone to speak with Whenua and Takanuva is telling my brothers about someone called Sherrie." she said glancing at Anuenue when she yawned and mumbled an apology, "No need, your body needs rest so sleep well."

As Anuenue fell asleep, she thought she heard a new voice speaking to Aikane but she drifted into sleep without catching any of what was said.

xXx

Having parted company from Kopaka and Turaga Nuju, Gali had headed for Onu-metru and reached several matoran who were busily preparing recovered blocks of stone for rebuilding and asked if they knew where Turaga Whenua and Onua were. "I last saw them over there, follow me." Tehutti said before leading the blue hued Toa in direction he'd last seen the ebon hued Toa and Turaga. "They went in that direction." Nuparu called over when Tehutti and Gali paused on reaching the area to find the pair had vanished, "Thanks Nuparu." Gali smiled before she and Tehutti headed in the direction the black/orange matoran had pointed.

Upon reaching the pair, Gali thanked Tehutti for his help and watched as he hurried off to rejoin his friends before passing her message on to them, "May I join you?" she then asked once finished, "Of course sis, follow me."

…

Slowing as they reached the place where Onua had parted company with Kualus and Iruini, Gali spoke with Aikane and several minutes later the Rahaga reappeared, glancing around as cautiously as the Toa had been. The Toa of Earth kept watch until Gali and the Rahaga had departed before returning to accompany Turaga Whenua to the coliseum. On the way, Gali listened as Iruini told her about the Rahaga, "It's not a time the Turaga have said much about, I get the feeling it still embarrasses them a bit." she said as they reached the area where the Rahaga made their home and kept watch that they hadn't been followed before slipping through the well hidden entrance.

Joining her brothers, Gali listened as Norik told her what they had done to help Anuenue before Gaaki offered to take her through to where her sisters were, "They will be delighted to see you." Norik added, smiling up at the blue hued Toa reassuringly.

Following Gaaki, Gali suggested combining some of her energy with Aikane's and Takanuva's to heal Anuenue's wounds and seeing if it could do something about her rainbow hued sister's amnesia. "That sounds like a good idea, but if it were me I'd wait until she's woken again." Gaaki replied as they joined Aikane and settled on the stools Gaaki had pointed out to Gali before choosing one. While waiting for Anuenue to reawaken, Aikane sighed, "I'm really worried about 'Nue. She doesn't even recognize her original name." she smiled wanly when Gaaki squeezed her arm then they watched Anuenue as she mumbled something and shifted in her sleep.

xXx

_Opening her eyes, Anuenue peered around curiously, wondering why she was surrounded by mist before twitching in surprise as a pair of intense blue eyes opened and gazed calmly at her."Great Spirit, will I remember who I am?" the question escaped her before she blushed deeply and lowered her eyes to watch the mist as it thickened around where she sat. A low reassuring chuckle came from the one watching her, "Yes, when the time is right you will." Then the mist grew thicker still and Anuenue watched as a figure appeared and moved to join her. To the rainbow hued Toa's surprise, she was neither matoran, Toa or Turaga and wore no mask. Instead the figure brushed back a mass of fine violet hued strands from their face and smiled before sitting close to where Anuenue sat. Smiling back, Anuenue peered curiously at the being until her eyes began to close and she returned to sleep._

xXx

Continuing their conversation with Gaaki, Aikane and Gali glanced around in surprise when they were offered food, then realized that everyone else had rejoined them, "Thought you could do with something while waiting." Bomonga said before joining his friends and Takanuva, to quiz the light gold Toa further about the island of Mata Nui. When Pouks asked how Anuenue was, "She was dreaming a while ago." Gali replied glancing back to the bed as Anuenue yawned as she woke and drowsily glanced around before meeting Aikane's gaze. Seemingly oblivious to the fact that everyone was watching her, the rainbow hued Toa accepted a drink of juice then murmured, "Sis, I had a strange dream." before glancing around as Gaaki began dampening the moss around her swollen arm. She then quietly told Aikane about what she'd seem while asleep before accepting something to eat and watched as her violet hued sister talked with Gaaki and the blue hued Toa before glancing curiously at the other Toa sat with the Rahaga.

Once everyone had finished eating, Norik and Pouks had dragged Iruini off to help with the washing up, Gaaki, Kualus and Bomonga watched as Aikane, Gali and Takanuva switched to their Matatu and delicately turned their sister around while Gali explained to Anuenue that it would make things easier to heal her in this position. "But it may not restore your memory."

"There's only one way to out," Anuenue murmured, reaching up to clasp Gali's hand with her good one, "And that's to try it. Even with the pain-killing draughts the Rahaga have given me, I still feel like I've been trampled."

"Alright sis, we'll give it our best shot." Takanuva said as he and Aikane moved to stand either side of the bed while Gali took position at Anuenue's head and smiled when she peered up at her, "Just relax and we'll do the rest." she said as she began calling on her element while Takanuva and Aikane held their staffs over Anuenue's heartlight. Anuenue watched as a wave of energy slowly cover her from head to feet like a blanket and then closed her eyes and let the gentle warmth carry her into healing sleep.

Lowering her hands, Gali swayed slightly then smiled her thanks as Norik and Bomonga led her over to a long bench they'd prepared with blankets while Takanuva and Aikane gratefully accepted beakers of juice and a seat. Soon after, all three Toa had fallen asleep and Gaaki chuckled softly when Pouks commented that the sleeping draught had worked well before helping Iruini cover them with blankets, "It's been an interesting day." Kualus remarked as he beat Gaaki's attempt to place a blanket over Anuenue and smiled when she nudged him as they headed for the part of the cavern they used a sleeping quarters. "And the next few days will be even more interesting." Pouks added, joining his closefriend as they sat down and quietly discussed things before settling down to rest.

xXx

_Wrapped deeply in healing sleep Anuenue saw the being she'd seen the last time she slept and watched as she once again sat beside her. Peering curiously at the garments she wore, Anuenue shyly returned her smile and then watched as she then held out her right hand. Anuenue blinked in surprise on seeing the Bionicle symbol in her palm in hues of silver and violet then glanced at her own hand. When she glanced up at her companion, Anuenue saw she'd lowered her hand and was watching the rainbow hued Toa patiently, "Y-you don't mind if I speak with Aikane and Gali, do you?" She shook her head and they sat together in companionable silence until Anuenue drifted back into sleep._

xXx

In the darkest part of Ta-metru where the shadows were deepest, the Rahkshi hid from the dark spirit as he prowled the area they'd taken as a base, cursing venomously.

xXx

Pouks was the first to waken and managed to move from where he'd slept without disturbing Gaaki and quietly made his way over to where the Toa were. A smile crossed his face on seeing Anuenue sitting up and cautiously prodding at the moss around her arm. She glanced up as he reached the bed and whispered, "Do you think I can remove this now?" while he gave her a once over, "It should be alright, but we should wait until Gaaki wakes. Now how about something to eat?"

"Yes please, I feel ravenous." the rainbow hued Toa smiled as her stomach rumbled loudly enough for them to hear, then watched as the brown hued Rahaga checked on the other Toa before leaving the cavern. A few minutes later Takanuva woke and glanced around before stretching and glanced over to where Anuenue sat watching him, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, I...I heard Gali mention the name Anuenue. Is that my name?"

"Yes, and I'm Takanuva or Taka if you prefer." he grinned as Pouks returned, Gaaki and Norik with him, all carrying trays of food.

Setting the tray she'd brought through, Gaaki turned her attention to Anuenue and began removing the splints from her leg, "I...I think I'm remembering something," the rainbow hued Toa looked excited as she glanced around the room, catching Aikane and Gali's attention as they stretched, "I've got the power to change the colour of things." Anuenue looked at Takanuva as he grinned, "Yeah, when we were in Ga-metru you turned a Rahkshi shocking pink."

"And then you said it was permanent." Gali added as she accepted some of the food while Aikane came to hug her rainbow hued sister before accepting her share, "Pink?" Anuenue laughed then picked up a small piece of moss as Gaaki removed the rest and held it in her fingers and concentrated on turning it an different colour.

A few minutes later Anuenue looked puzzled then glanced up when Gali perched on the bed, "Why didn't it work?" she asked dropping the piece of moss into Gali's palm and glancing at her fellow Toa, "Your mask was damaged in the accident. It'll have to be repaired before you'll be able to control colour again. Hey Taka, who did Ahonui go with?" Aikane enquired as she helped Anuenue to stand and get her balance before they followed the Rahaga towards the exit. Takanuva grinned, "I think he went with Lewa and Turaga Matau, Kongu wanted to give him flying lessons on Ka." Anuenue listened avidly, sensing that she knew those whom her light gold brother had mentioned. Seeing her interest and guessing why, Takanuva began telling his rainbow hued sister about the other Toa, Turaga and matoran along with a brief description of each while Iruini insisted on making certain the coast was clear. When Takanuva finished, Anuenue thanked him and mulled over the information before glancing at those sat around the area, "I...when I was sleeping, I saw a curious being."

"Can you describe them?" Gali asked as Iruini came back and said things were all clear and that Onua had been keeping watch. Walking beside her blue hued sister, Anuenue quietly told her and Aikane of what she'd seen, then listened as they told her who it was she'd seen, "I also heard Taka telling Gaaki about her. She...she seems familiar." Anuenue added, pushing her puzzlement to one side as they reached the exit.

Aikane smiled and hugged her rainbow hued sister and they joined the Rahaga and their brothers before they headed towards the distant buildings. On the way, Bomonga listened curiously when Anuenue asked why she was shorter than her brothers and sisters, "When you became Toa, you grew to the height you are now. Only Mata Nui know why you're not as tall as us." A giggle came from the rainbow hued Toa, "Seems like I have a lot to relearn about myself." she replied thoughtfully as those with Kakama readied them and the Rahaga took to the air.

...

Slowing down as they reached the edge of Onu-metru and the coliseum, the Toa and Rahaga kept their guard up and Anuenue amongst them until they reached the coliseum. Heading inside to the arena, they walked over to where the rest of the Toa and Turaga were sat in conversation while two matoran sat beside the white hued Turaga, one busily taking notes while the second translated. The conversation came to a halt as the Turaga noticed those approaching and got to their feet to greet their old friends and introduce them to the other Toa and Turaga Dume. Drifting away from the Turaga and Rahaga to give them time to catch up and gathered around Takanuva, Onua, Aikane, Gali and Anuenue, whom glanced up at them curiously as her sisters explained what had happened to her.

When they finished, a low whistle escaped Lewa and he scooped Anuenue up for a hug, "Don't worry colour-sis. I'll quick-speed to Le-metru and drag-pull Ahonui away from his gukko lessons, he'll be able to aid- help getting you a new mask."

"I'll join you." Aikane offered just as Turaga Vakama suggested that someone show go with him as the violet hued Toa switched to her Miru and winked reassuringly at Anuenue, "We won't be too long."

Watching as the pair took off, the rainbow hued Toa followed their path until they were out of sight then glanced around as someone tapped her arm. Meeting Turaga Dume's gaze, she bowed, "Anuenue would you join us in the tower? There is something we wish to show you." he said, "Yes sir." she replied. As they headed for the tower, Nokama glanced up at Anuenue when she paused, "I...I've done this before haven't I?" she asked meeting the blue hued Turaga's gaze, "Yes, we did this just after you became Toa."

Watching as the Turaga and Anuenue entered the tower, the rest of the Toa exchanged glances before settling beside Hahli as she scribbled notes and asked the Rahaga about themselves.

On entering the tower, the Turaga paused to let Anuenue look around before leading her to where the stairs began and down a corridor before they stopped before a door carved with the Bionicle symbol. Turning to face Anuenue, Turaga Vakama smiled up at her, "In one of the prophecies we read at the Great Temple it said that one with a strong sense of duty to others may pass through the symbol." he said. When she glanced puzzled at the door then back at the Turaga, Onewa added, "The other Toa have tried, but it would not open for them. You are the only one who hasn't tried yet."

"O-okay, I'll try." Anuenue murmured before moving to stand in front of the door, she peered at the carving for a few seconds before placing her right hand against it. Nothing happened for a few moments and then the symbol began to glow and the door opened with a soft click, glancing back at the Turaga as they smiled reassuringly, Anuenue stepped into the room and the door closed silently behind her.

xXx

Landing in the busy square in Le-metru, Lewa and Aikane glanced around at the hustle and bustle then headed for the nearest group of matoran to ask if they had seen Kongu and Ahonui. Before they could enquire there was an excited trill and Ka shot over their heads before turning sharply and landing neatly nearby. They heard Kongu giving Ahonui several pointers on gukko riding as they approached before the matoran glanced up as Ka trilled a greeting and delicately nibbled at Aikane's fingers, "'fraid you'll have to take a break-rest in your lessons. We need you to join us at the coliseum, Ahonui." Lewa explained, chuckling as Ka then eagerly accepted a piece of fruit Aikane offered him. The light gold/violet matoran nodded and chuckled as Ka then tossed the fruit into the air before neatly swallowing it in one, "How he doesn't cough-choke doing that I'll never know." Kongu said before he and Ka took off and zoomed out of sight.

As they headed back to the coliseum, Aikane informed Gali that they were coming and asked how Anuenue was doing, _"The Turaga asked her to join them in the tower. I think they'd planned to show her that door. And the Rahaga are quizzing us about the island of Mata Nui."_

xXx

When the door closed behind Anuenue, she peered around curiously. Apart from a carving of the Great Spirit's mask the room was bare so the rainbow hued Toa settled cross-legged before the carving and waited to see what would happen. A few minutes passed then she scrambled to her feet realizing that the room was filling up with mist. After staring around the mist filled room, Anuenue slowly relaxed upon realizing she was in no danger and sat down again. Not long after Anuenue saw movement in the mist and watched as it parted to reveal the human her brothers and sisters had told her about. As she came and sat close to Anuenue, Sherrie held out her right hand and this time the rainbow hued Toa did the same and they clasped hands as the mist began to turn blue. Looking into each others eyes as the eyes of the carving lit up and the light from them wove through the mist and wrapped around them. Sherrie nodded as she began to turn to mist and flow through the symbol on Anuenue's hand as the rainbow hued Toa murmured, "I...I..." Then the light intensified so much Anuenue had no choice but to close her eyes and heard Mata Nui whisper, _"Remember."_


	8. Chapter 8

Outside in the arena, Aikane, Lewa and Ahonui had joined the others, "So the Turaga and Anuenue are still inside?" the violet hued Toa asked, smiling as Gali and Kopaka nodded. Lewa had just introduced Ahonui to the Rahaga and everyone glanced around when Kualus commented, "Bomonga and I were watching when you saved Nokama and Nuju. Then watched your transformation." They then chuckled at the stunned expressions on the masks of those around them, "As you were so worried about your sisters. We decided to wait before introducing ourselves and rejoined the other Rahaga to tell them what we'd seen."

While they then engaged in conversation about those events, Kopaka noticed that Turaga Onewa had left the tower and was approaching them.

While quietly conversing amongst themselves after the door had closed behind, Matau was first to see the symbol carved on the door begin glowing and nudged his closefriend. Falling silent, they watched, wondering what would happen before hurriedly covering their eyes as the light flared, dazzling them. When they could see clearly again they found that Anuenue was lent against the door deeply asleep. Being closest, Dume gently patted her arm and when she didn't stir, nodded to his fellow Turaga and they switched to their Matatu and then carried the sleeping Toa back to the entrance hall then Onewa went to gather the Toa, matoran and Rahaga.

Before they followed the brown hued Turaga, Kopaka, Tahu and Pohatu scanned the area, "It's clear, no Rahkshi."

"Good, let's rejoin our sister and the other Turaga." Onua said as they headed for the tower, wondering how Anuenue was doing. On entering the entrance hall, they took turns checking on their sleeping sister before arranging some blocks of stone so the Rahaga could sit beside the Turaga before settling close to Anuenue while Hahli, Matoro and Ahonui found seats and the Chronicler rummaged through her bag. They listened as Turaga Dume related what they had seen while waiting for Anuenue. Glancing at their still sleeping sister, Aikane and Gali shifted closer to her and the group quietly talked amongst themselves while the afternoon sunlight shimmered through the gaps in the tower walls.

Anuenue's eyes flickered open and she peered around, getting her bearings as she sat up and smiled at those watching her, "How do you feel?" Turaga Nokama asked while her sisters helped Anuenue onto a seat, "Much better, thank you Nokama." Anuenue beamed before glancing over to Turaga Dume when he asked her to tell them what had happened. Nervously she nodded then smiled as Aikane caught her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. With the silent support of her sisters, the rainbow hued Toa managed to relate all that occurred after she'd been forcefully parted from Aikane and Takanuva and giggled when Lewa crept up behind her and tickled her. Glancing up from her writing, Hahli met Anuenue's gaze and winked before carrying on scribbling down notes.

Everyone was talking about what had happened over the past few days when Anuenue found her gaze drifting over to where Lewa, Takanuva and Tahu sat. following her gaze, Gali was about to ask if anything was wrong when their brothers stood up and silently headed out of the building. Sharing a puzzled glance, everyone got up to see what was happening. As they came out of the tower, they caught a glimpse of Tahu following his brothers, "Should we..." Kopaka began speaking then fell silent as Tahu, Lewa and Takanuva returned carrying the sculpture which they placed in the centre of the arena before turning to face the watching group. To Anuenue's surprise she then walked over to join them and a sense of calm enveloped her as she turned to also face her friends. "Father." Aikane murmured just as Anuenue's eyes turned blue and Mata Nui whispered through her, "Three will become one."

Starting with surprise, Tahu, Lewa and Takanuva blinked and glanced around while Anuenue's eyes returned to their usual shade and she smiled shyly as the Rahaga gathered around her curiously. "We should head for Ga-metru." Turaga Vakama eventually said, drawing agreement from the other Turaga as they finished discussing the event.

Leaving the coliseum, the conversation continued as Iruini and Kualus walked beside Anuenue while she answered their questions about her transformation from human to Toa.

By the time the group reached the edge of Ga-metru they were deep in conversation about the repairs and followed Hahli when she commented that they weren't that far from where a group of her friends were working. Calls of greeting rang out as the Toa, Turaga and Rahaga reached where Macku, Amaya and their friends and they gathered around to listen as Turaga Nokama briefly outlined what had happened. Amaya sidled closer to where Anuenue stood chatting with Keahi and when the rainbow hued Toa glanced at her shyly asked if she'd be putting on a colour display when it was dark. Crouching to be level with the cornflower blue matoran, Anuenue smiled, "I'm sorry 'Maya, my mask got badly damaged. But when it's repaired I'd be delighted to." she promised.

As night fell, the group finished setting up some extra tents and several Toa went with some of the matoran to fetch extra blankets, food and drink while Tahu lit the unsalvageable pieces of wood. Settling around it, they continued chatting until eventually, first the matoran then the Turaga and Rahaga followed by Anuenue, Onua and Gali headed off to rest, closely followed by the rest of the group.

…

Waking up early the next day everyone gathered outside the tents, Gali and Anuenue looking to see where Amaya and Macku were to let them know of their plans to head for the Great Temple. It didn't take long to find them chatting with Hahli, Matoro and Ahonui by a partially rebuilt wall.

As the suns began to rise they headed for the causeway leading to the Great Temple and Anuenue listened to the different conversations that sprang up amongst her brothers, sisters and friends. Half way there, Aikane moved to walk alongside her rainbow hued sister and Hahli, "Sis, last night father spoke with me. We have to see where Ahonui goes and follow him." Glancing up at her violet hued sister, Anuenue blinked with surprise, "Just us?"

"No, Turaga Dume is to come with us." both glanced to where the elder Turaga was deep in conversation with Norik and Vakama.

It was nearly midday when they reached the causeway and, having seen Matau use his mask to bring a smile to Anuenue's mask, the Rahaga had asked her about Wotzit and dogs in general, "Well he sounds like an interesting rahi to know." Bomonga chuckled as they started across the causeway. As the group reached the Great Temple, Aikane quietly told Turaga Dume what she'd seen.

On entering the Great Temple everyone paused to let their eyes adjust then followed Ahonui down to the main chamber while Aikane and Turaga Dume let the other Toa and Turaga know what she'd seen. "You did a good job of repairing the Toa Suva." Norik said, smiling when Ahonui looked a bit flustered and shuffled his feet as he mumbled that it had given him something to do. As Gaaki tried to put the flustered matoran at his ease, everyone followed Turaga Dume in the direction of a pat of the Temple that drew curious murmurs from the Toa. Their curiosity grew as the elder Turaga led them into a large room of shelves, stacked with masks, Kopaka, Pohatu and Anuenue whistled before everyone chuckled as Vakama commented, "Haven't been down here since I brought over some spare Kau-kau."

"Anuenue, as you have only one mask and that one is in need of repair, have a look through these and choose a couple." Dume said, smiling as Matau cheekily nudged their fiery brother until Nokama dragged him over to speak with Pouks and Iruini. "Yes sir." Anuenue murmured before wandering over to some shelves stacked high with Kiril, Ruru and Komau, her eyes peering around at the neatly stacked shelves that formed a maze throughout the room.

Peering at an old style Pakari Anuenue glanced up as Aikane joined her to see how she was doing, "I'm not sure, it seems like I can tell if the masks I touch will activate or not." she replied setting the Pakari back with the other masks she'd brushed a hand over. She'd just turned to head for the next set of shelves when they saw Ahonui wander past closely by Turaga Dume, he nodded as the Toa moved to join him, "We thought he'd dozed off until he got up from where he'd been sat and headed in this direction." he explained as they followed Ahonui into another mask storage room. The trio watched as the Guardian walked over to a stone carved to provide a seat and knelt down to carefully remove something hidden in a concealed alcove. Lifting up the cloth covered object, the entranced matoran turned to face those watching him and walked over to Anuenue and offered her the object. Reaching out to accept it, Anuenue's hand brushed Ahonui's and he blinked, suddenly aware of his surroundings, "W-what happened? I remember feeling dizzy and closed my eyes for a few minutes." he muttered and would have stumbled had Dume not caught his arm, "You'd better have a seat until your head clears." Aikane said noticing that Anuenue had set the object to one side and watched her light gold/violet friend anxiously.

Once they were certain Ahonui was going to be alright, Turaga Dume scooped up the object and handed it back to the rainbow hued Toa, she carefully unwrapped it then murmured in surprise at the sight of the uncovered mask that gleamed in the light. "I've never seen one like that before." Dume's quiet comment broke the hush as they stared at the mask, it had the appearance of being created by merging Takanuva's and Aikane's masks seamlessly into one.

Glancing at her sister, Dume and Ahonui, Anuenue set it down and pulled her damaged mask off before putting the new one on and blinked as her vision cleared.

After quietly talking about what had just taken place, Toa, Turaga and matoran stood up and turned to head back to their friends, Aikane alerting Gali before glancing curiously at Turaga Dume when he asked Anuenue if she could sense what power the mask had. The rainbow hued Toa frowned slightly, "I can, it's strong, but..." she paused and glanced at him, "There is a sense of waiting, as though it is not time for it to be revealed." she then peered over at Ahonui, "What was it you thought was a dream?" The light gold/violet matoran smiled, "It happened when I was Vahki. One night I had settled to recharge when a blue glow in part of the corridor caught my attention. Getting up to investigate I peered at the light for several minutes and then found myself heading through to that room where I placed it under the seat where that mask was found. Then I found myself back where I used to rest."

"No wonder you thought it was a dream." Aikane said as they reached the first room and wound their way through the shelves to where their friends were. While they glanced curiously at the mask Anuenue now wore and listened to her and Ahonui explain, Turaga Nokama absently tapped her trident before smiling at the rainbow hued Toa, "You'll still need another mask that you can use to defend yourself."

Neither had noticed Aikane wander over to a as yet unexamined shelf and was busy poking through them, "Hey 'Nue, come here a minute." Joining her violet hued sister, Anuenue glanced around as Gali came over to see before she chuckled, "Lewa's gonna be delighted to teach you to soar-fly." she quipped as Anuenue took the Miru Nuva from Aikane and put it on.

"Ooo, I feel lighter." she laughed as the mask began to glow softly.

More laughter rang out when they rejoined the others and watched as Lewa's jaw dropped, the group then watched as Anuenue shyly showed the mask Ahonui had given her and they began speculating what it could do. While heading back to the main chamber Anuenue listened intently as Turaga Vakama told her how her mask would be mended, then yelped as they entered the main chamber and Lewa activated his Miru and pulled her up into the air for some lessons.

Watching as their rainbow hued sister carefully followed Lewa's instructions, Tahu chuckled, she's learning fast."

"Well wouldn't you if there was an mad pink anger Rahkshi after you?" Pohatu replied, before ducking as Anuenue swooped a bit to low, "Sorry bro." her voice floated back as she then followed Lewa into a spiralling climb which nearly took them out of the sky-light.

Deciding they needed a break, Lewa led Anuenue over to the stairs and landed before turning to steady her when she stumbled, "You're a natural colour-sis. This is gonna be great-amazing."

"Thank you air-bro." she laughed sitting beside him as he began telling her about defensive and offensive flying while waiting for their friends to reach them.

On leaving the Great Temple, everyone smiled when Nireta, who'd been perched on the causeway wall, fell into step beside Ahonui, "We've readied more tents in case you're wanting to spend the night here." she said as they walked back to where Macku and Amaya had been working.

The afternoon sunshine filtered through the untrimmed trees casting a shady area where the matoran had gathered after finishing work to eat and catch up with their friends. Space was made for the Toa, Turaga and Rahaga while Hahli and Matoro joined their closefriends and Nireta dragged Ahonui over to where Macku was teasing Hewkii about something.

…

As twilight fell, everyone headed for the tents, the matoran still chatting about Anuenue's new mask and how well she used her Miru. Settling down on a camp-bed between her sisters, the rainbow hued Toa yawned and snuggled under the blankets, smiling at the thought of more flying lessons come morning as she fell asleep.

xXx

As midnight approached in Ta-metru, ominous sounds echoed from where the shadows were darkest and were heard by the Ta-matoran camping close to Ga-metru. They exchanged concerned glances when the noises faded to leave a brooding silence before agreeing when Jaller said he'd locate Toa Tahu come first light.

xXx

Jaller's voice roused the Toa as he called their fiery brother's name and they bundled out of the tent they'd used to find the red/yellow matoran talking urgently with Turaga Dume and Vakama. While Dume insisted that Jaller caught his breath and had a drink, Vakama approached the puzzled Toa. The Rahaga and rest of the Turaga joined to listen as Vakama told them what the matoran had heard during the night, "It makes things awkward as we needed to use a forge. But Haua is our best weaponsmith and will, no doubt, have a solution. One thing for certain, this mask you now guard needs to be kept safe." he said, glancing reassuringly at Anuenue when she shuffled embarrassedly.

"I'll take Onua and Pohatu with me." Tahu said, drawing agreement from his brothers as Jaller told them where he'd last seen the weaponsmith. Watching as they race off, Vakama glanced up at the remaining Toa, "We will all have to be vigilant." he said, nodding when Lewa said he'd intensify Anuenue's training while Aikane whirled her quarter-staff and added her own intentions to hone her sister's skills.

Pausing for a breather, Aikane, Lewa and Anuenue, sat in the shade and continued discussing tactics until Kopaka, Vakama and the Rahaga joined them, "Mind if we look at your mask? The fiery Turaga asked as he sat beside the rainbow hued Toa, "Certainly sir." she replied pulling her Ruaorea and offered it to him. Thanking her, Vakama examined the damage them smiled, "This shouldn't be too difficult to fix and Tahu will no doubt insist on using his element to help as a thank you for recovering his energy."

xXx

Having located Haua busily working with Kapura and Nuhrii on restoring a small forge close to the border, Tahu explained what they needed his help with and watched as the stocky red matoran began rummaging through the salvaged items to locate what he'd need. When the weaponsmith was certain he had everything required, he divided it up for Pohatu and Onua to carry and made certain they were alright before accepting the lift Tahu insisted on giving him. Kapura and Nuhrii exchanged curious glances, "I wonder if we'll get to see this mask Toa Anuenue now has?" Nuhrii mused as they got stuck back into mending the forge.

xXx

Gali was first to catch sight of the returning group and everyone paused in what they were doing to watch as Tahu, Pohatu and Onua set Haua and his tools down and shared a chuckle as the weaponsmith fussed around the items before asking where would be a good place to set things up. "Over here, we've been preparing the area for you." Gaaki said, while Iruini beat Gali's attempt to nudge Lewa as he failed to smother a snort of laughter. While the matoran pitched into help, Anuenue watched curiously before starting to climb to her feet to go and watch. Someone caught her arm and tugged her back down to the grass and, startled, she peered at Turaga Nuju, he made a comment in the rahi tongue he preferred and smiled when she finally figured out that he wanted her to keep out of Haua's way. Turning their attention back to the temporary forge, Anuenue grinned excitedly when Haua said he would need Gali and Kopaka's assistance as well as Tahu's, "This is going to be interesting." Onua said as he joined them and offered Anuenue a water canister. Taking a drink she then offered it to Nuju, whom whistled his thanks before drinking deeply and passed it onwards.

Those who weren't busy watched from a distance as Haua examined Anuenue's mask and told Tahu what temperature he needed the Toa's flame-sword to be at. With a smile, the fiery Toa ignited his sword while Gali and Kopaka kept a respectable distance from the heat and waited for their turn. Once Tahu's sword was at the required temperature, Haua used tongs to place the damaged part of Anuenue's mask until it began glowing and then began carefully tapping the dent out, pausing a few times to reheat the mask.

Listening to the tapping as it rang out, Anuenue found herself chewing a nail and caught Nuju's amused glance before chuckling when Iruini pulled a face behind his back before grinning as the rainbow hued Toa laughed, "That's better, your mask will be alright. Now comes the neat-interesting part."

Turning back to where her fellow Toa were, Anuenue watched as Haua carefully placed her mask on a freshly created ice-block and multi-coloured steam rose up as it made contact, "That's a good sign." Vakama said as he joined those watching.

Haua had absently echoed Turaga Vakama's as the mask sank slowly into the ice-block and watched it until he judged it ready for Gali's assistance then glanced up at her and nodded. Calling a sphere of water into being, she watched as Haua used his tongs to lift up the still hot mask and used the water sphere for the final quenching.

Gingerly reaching out he reached into the sphere and caught the floating mask then waited for Gali to return the water back to the nearby stream before drying the mask. Humming to himself as he gave it a final polish, the weaponsmith glanced around to see where Toa Anuenue was then thanked Tahu, Kopaka and Gali for their help before walking over to where the rainbow hued Toa sat fidgeting eagerly.

"It's an amazing mask, here's hoping you don't get thrown into anything like that again." Haua said before yelping as Anuenue hugged him, "Thank you so much." she said before accepting her mask. Lightly running her fingers over the area that had been repaired, Anuenue smiled her thanks again before putting the Ruaorea on, then a shimmer of colour filled the air around her as her mask activated and hung there for several minutes before fading slowly away. "That was pretty." Kualus remarked as Anuenue hugged Haua again making him blush deeply before mumbling that he needed to gather up his equipment. Jaller offered to lent the flustered weaponsmith a hand while the Toa joined the Rahaga and Turaga, Anuenue peering around for Amaya before moving to join the blue/midnight hued matoran.

While midday turned to afternoon, the Toa assisted the matoran continue with what they'd been working on while the Turaga and Rahaga prepared some food, Nuju waving away Lewa and Kopaka's offers to help. Then while the matoran chatted about the days' events, Tahu, Vakama, Dume and Jaller sat to one side and talked about the problem in Ta-metru, "Well the first thing we need to do as soon as possible is get the Ta-matoran over here." Nokama remarked as she and Matau joined the fiery group.

Nearby, Hahli continued writing, managing to keep up with the discussion as she picked at her food, "Hey, I'm sure-certain they'll repeat anything you miss. Now eat before it gets cold-nasty." Lewa said, catching the pen from Hahli's hand as she tried to dip in her beaker of juice before glancing around at her chuckling friends. Chuckling herself, the Chronicler agreed, a sentiment echoed by her growling stomach, and tucked away her writing materials before tucking into her share, "I didn't realize how the time had flown." she commented between mouthfuls and thanked Bomonga when he topped up her beaker.

As the afternoon progressed and the matoran began to finish for the day, several offered to make space in their tents for their friends, "Just in case we run out of tents." Pelagia commented when Aikane enquired about overcrowding, "And Lewa do tend to sleep-talk a lot." she added drawing laughter from the Le-matoran who'd been helping out. "Oi I heard that shadow-sis." the lanky green Toa called out, winking at Anuenue as she laughed helplessly, "Oh spirits, I bet that can be interesting at times."

"You have no idea colour-sis." Kopaka replied, his eyes twinkling with amusement as Lewa pulled a face and went over to talk with the Le-matoran drawing amused, but wary, glances from the Turaga.

Evening had begun to dim the sky and everyone had gathered around to watch as Anuenue kept her to Amaya with assistance from Takanuva and delighted those present with a display of light and colour. By the time they'd finished night had fallen and everyone retired to the tents and settled to rest.

Turning over in her sleep, the Toa of Colour began to dream. _She stood in the main square of Ta-metru gazing up at three Toa Kaita. Recognizing Akamai and Wairuha, she bowed respectfully before peering at the third as they smiled at her stunned expression as she realized what mask that Kaita wore."You will remember when the time is right." a strangely familiar voice murmured as Anuenue's eyes flickered and closed as her dream shifted and changed._

Silence blanketed Metru Nui, even the deserted shadow filled area of Ta-metru was quiet. But the matoran at the edge of the metru kept their guard up and took turns resting.


	9. Chapter 9

Next morning, the Toa joined the matoran and Rahaga by the remains of the fire for breakfast and cast curious glances over to the tent used by the Turaga. Quiet voices came from inside and showed no sign of joining them soon. Once those around the dead fire had finished eating, they decided to assist the matoran until the Turaga had finished whatever they were discussing and tell them.

As mid-morning approached, Whenua opened the tent flap and fastened it before eagerly heading for the remaining food and drink left in the shade, narrowly beating Matau's attempt to race him there. Their brothers and sisters joined them, Iruini chuckling at the green hued Turaga's antics before accepting his share of the food.

Having noticed that the Turaga had left the tent, the Toa finished off hauling the larger blocks into place then headed over to join them. Sitting beside them, they waited for them to collect their thoughts, but before they could begin, Kopaka glanced to the north then reached out to tap Tahu's arm. "Tahu, is that meant to be there?"

Glancing sharply in the direction his icy brother had indicated, Tahu switched to his Akaku before scrambling to his feet, "There's smoke over part of Ta-metru."

"We'd better make sure the matoran are safe." Pohatu commented as the other Toa scrambled up looking anxious, "Anuenue, you stay..."

"No Tahu, Anuenue needs to join you." Turaga Vakama broke into what Tahu was saying, leaning heavily on is staff as his mind cleared from the vision he'd just had, glancing at the rainbow hued Toa as she blinked in surprise. Nodding his agreement, Tahu watched as Pohatu joined their younger sister and activated his Kakama.

Upon reaching the edge of Ta-metru, the Toa met the anxious matoran, who glanced up at the spreading smoke, "It's got thicker and we're concerned about Aodhan. He went looking for Pewku and is still to rejoin us." Nuhrii said when Tahu asked if everyone was there. "We'll find him, in the meantime you're to head for Ga-metru." the fiery Toa replied then watched as their friends headed quickly back the way the Toa had arrived.

When they were certain the matoran were safe, Tahu nodded on seeing that Kopaka had begun scanning the area that Kapura had pointed out as the direction Aodhan had taken not half an hour earlier. Before anyone else could follow their icy brother's actions, he growled softly, "Found him and Pewku, they've taken refuge in a cupboard in a forge surrounded by Rahkshi." With Kopaka leading the way, the Toa headed for where Aodhan and Pewku were trapped as the smoke above grew thicker, darkening the sky over Ta-metru.

xXx

Crouching behind a partially rebuilt wall, the Toa took turns watching the prowling Rahkshi, "It's like they're using our friends as bait." Gali muttered, her eyes glowing angrily as she moved back into position beside Kopaka and Onua. "Yeah, but I have a solution." Aikane smiled as she waved her hand and their shadow twins appeared and peered at their surroundings before shifting closer as Aikane began to outline her plan which drew muted agreement from her brothers and sisters. Reaching out to tap fists with their real selves, the shadow twin Toa faded back into the darkness, heading for the area where Tahu had said was the most likely place for them to arrive.

Guurahk was first to notice the slowly approaching shadow twins as they cautiously came into view then paused as though surprised to see the Rahkshi there and began to spread out as though they wanted to take them on even as they backed away from the area around the besieged forge. Hissing easily in anticipation of a fight, the Rahkshi prowled after the shadow twin Toa, leaving the forge unguarded figuring out that the matoran and rahi would still be trapped when they returned.

As soon as the coast was clear, the Toa headed for the forge, ducking inside as they headed for where Kopaka had seen Aodhan and Pewku. Moving back to keep watch for the Rahkshi, Anuenue, Lewa and Pohatu listened as their brothers and sisters eased Pewku from where she was firmly wedged, "Spirits how did you manage it Pewku, this is a really tight squeeze." Tahu muttered as he and Onua managed to free the anxious Ussal crab, who chittered softly allowing Gali to check her over before watching as Aodhan scrambled out and stretched, wincing as his back cramped up. "The healers will no doubt have something for cramp. But for now let's..."

"The Rahkshi have realized they've been tricked, and are returning." Aikane said cutting across her fiery brother's comment and drawing an anxious cheep from Pewku, "Right, Aodhan get on Pewku and head for Ga-metru, we'll draw them away from you." Tahu said while Anuenue gave the matoran a boost before patting Pewku's shell.

Leaving the forge, they could hear the approaching sound of Rahkshi flight, "Go, the shadow twins will guide you." Kopaka said, noticing his waving from the way they'd originally arrived. Needing no further encouragement, matoran and rahi hurried off, vanishing around a corner moments before the Rahkshi reappeared, landed and glared at the waiting Toa.

Snarling filled the air as the Rahkshi launched themselves at the Toa, "Watch out for Tromrahk's staff." Anuenue called out as Kurahk saw her and roared angrily before stalking her. The anger Rahkshi was still shocking pink and as it forced the rainbow hued Toa against a wall, she got the distinct impression it was cursing her as it rained blows down on her, until Lewa reached them and helped his younger sister.

…

The fight seemed to have reached a stalemate when the six original Rahkshi hissed something to the other two before taking several paces back while Tromrahk and the vile purple Rahkshi covered them. "What the...?" Lewa muttered as everyone took the chance to catch their breath and glanced uneasily at each other as the Rahkshi merged to form the Rahkshi Kaita, "No wonder they didn't over use their strength-power." Lewa exclaimed when the Rahkshi Kaita leered at the stunned Toa while the other two radiated smugness. "Brother, join us." Gali said as Tahu nodded to Onua and Pohatu as they moved to stand beside him. Shifting position Aikane, Takanuva and Anuenue made certain the unmerged Rahkshi didn't attempt anything while their brothers and sister merged.

Once the glow behind Takanuva, Aikane and Anuenue had faded, they glanced up at the Toa Kaita as they moved to stand in front of them before turning their attention back to the hissing Rahkshi and Rahkshi Kaita. It was then that the rainbow hued Toa began remembering her dream, before she could tell her brother and sister one of the Rahkshi Kaita, Vo levelled Panrahk's staff at the building behind the trio. Reacting instinctively, Takanuva switched to his Hau, Aikane following suit as the building collapsed on top of the trio.

When the dust settled there was no sign of the three Toa and the Rahkshi Kaita hissed as they charged at the Toa Kaita, preventing them from searching for their comrades. Forced away from the area, Wairuha and Akamai kept a wary eye on the single Rahkshi while they strove to defeat the Rahkshi Kaita. "Spirits protect our sisters and brother." Akamai muttered as he ducked beneath the Rahkshi Kaita Vo's attempt to strike him with Vorahk's staff, as Wairuha dodged the Rahkshi Kaita Za and managed to freeze Tromrahk and Gairtrahk's feet to the ground. The Kaita then paused to catch their breath while half-frozen Rahkshi tried to free themselves, then the Toa Kaita tensed as a cold glow surrounded the two Rahkshi and they seemed to vanish as all the Kaita heard Makuta's sinister laughter.

xXx

Coughing from the dust in the air, Anuenue blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light cast by her brother's mask, while Aikane kept the shield which had prevented them from being crushed. Before they could as how she was, Anuenue blurted, "My dream, I remember it now. The third Toa Kaita, it wore the mask Ahonui gave me."

"I also dreamt of a Toa Kaita I'd never seen before." Takanuva murmured, glancing at Aikane as she nodded, "Me too."

"Then let's do it, our brothers need us." Takanuva grinned, shifting closer to where Anuenue stood, her mask changing to the one from the Great Temple. Certain that the rubble would hold, Aikane switched back to her usual mask and joined her siblings, resting their arms over each other's shoulders their gazes locked as the mask activated, merging them into one. The light surrounding them grew brighter still, forcing the rubble with its strength.

When the red glow faded, it revealed a hulking Kaita standing between the Rahkshi Kaita, it was a combination of the two Rahkshi and Makuta, whom bowed to it before hissing tauntingly at the shocked Toa Kaita. "Mata Nui!" Wairuha whispered as he and Akamai readied to continue fighting, "He won't help you this time, neither can those other fools." Makuta taunted, his cold voice distorted by hissing as he and the Rahkshi Kaita crouched in anticipation of defeating the Toa Kaita. Wairuha and Akamai stood their ground, watching defiantly as they tightened their grip on their weapons.

Suddenly a blaze of light sent the Rahkshi and Makuta/Rahkshi Kaita stumbling back as rubble exploded out from where Takanuva, Aikane and Anuenue had been trapped and as it faded, a slender Toa Kaita stepped clear of the area and moved to join her startled brothers. "I am Toa Kaita Alohi, I walk the path of illumination." she said, a wry smile crossing her mask at the stunned look in their eyes, before turning to watch their adversaries.

Hatred shone in the Makuta/Rahkshi's eyes as it glared at the newly appeared Toa Kaita, "You will not prevent me from fulfilling my destiny." he snarled creating a sphere of darkness and launching it at Alohi. Without missing a beat, she pulled out her staff and span it rapidly, creating a swirling shield of colour that deflected the dark sphere back at one of the Rahkshi Kaita, sending it crashing into a building. As it struggled to get up, the other tried to get past Alohi's prismatic shield while Wairuha and Akamai positioned themselves either side of their sister as angry hissing filled the air.

"Stalemate...or is it." the Makuta/Rahkshi Kaita hissed before chuckling grimly as the red light reappeared hiding him and the Rahkshi Kaita from sight. Wincing at the noises coming from within, the Toa Kaita glanced at each other before readying themselves as the sinister light began to fade to reveal its secret.

Staring down at them was a monstrous Kaita that chuckled before charging at the Toa Kaita., driving them back until it had pinned them against a wall. While defending against a barrage of blows, Wairuha gasped as one caught his leg nearly causing him to stumble into the Rahkshi Kaita Za's path. Pulling her brother back, Alohi healed the gash then blinked at him when he muttered, "Three will become one." before glancing at her and Akamai. "Of course, that's what it means." she murmured as they fended off another barrage of blows from the dark Kaita as it tried to prevent them uniting.

Alohi's prismatic shield flared as the dark Kaita rained blow after blow down on it while the Toa Kaita's eyes locked on each other and the light that heralded Alohi's arrival returned. This time the light grew brighter still until those watching at the edge of Ga-metru could see it.

"Unity brings us together." Akamai spoke, his voice echoing slightly, "Duty compels us to do what's right. No matter how difficult." Wairuha added his voice ringing out as he and his brother shifted closer to Alohi, who smiled serenely as she said, "Destiny guides us as it always will." as the Kanohi Niji fully activated, merging them into one.

Snarls of frustration escaped the dark Kaita as it shielded its eyes from the rainbow hued light that shot into the sky, scattering the smoke above the combatants.

Watching from where they waited, the Turaga exchanged a glance then asked Hahli and Matoro to come with them before heading for the nearest causeway.

Upon reaching the edge of Ta-metru, Vakama paused and turned to the curious matoran, "It's time to let you know more about the vision I had earlier." he said as everyone found somewhere to sit, "The mask Anuenue guards is the key to awaken the one who walks the path of harmony." Pausing as his fellow Turaga murmured curiously and Hahli scrambled for her notebook, the fiery Turaga chuckled at her reaction and winked when she glanced up at him before gesturing to where the rainbow hued beam of light pierced the dark smoke hanging over half the metru.

Shifting position, Hahli got comfortable as she waited for Turaga Vakama to continue then stifled a yawn as her eyes grew heavy. Moments later she was deeply asleep, Onewa smiled before nodding to Vakama who continued speaking while Matoro scooped up Hahli's notebook.

xXx

_Hahli's eyes opened and she stared down in shock as Ta-metru moved below her. It was then she realized she was dreaming and looked up to see that she was heading for the area where two huge figures sized each other up. The Ultimate Toa Kaita calmly watched his adversary as the dark Kaita snarled as he crouched before launching a lightening fast attack which his opponent skilfully parried and returned. _

_Back and forth the Kaita of darkness and light fought until the Ultimate Toa Kaita slipped on some rubble from where Takanuva, Aikane and Anuenue had been trapped and lost his balance. As he tried to regain his balance, the dark Kaita redoubled his efforts, preventing his opponent from getting up, slashing deep wounds into the Ultimate Toa Kaita's back. The rainbow light that surrounded the Ultimate Toa Kaita began dimming as he slumped to the ground. Low bone-chilling laughter rang out from the dark Kaita as he watched the semi-conscious Ultimate Toa Kaita's light dim further and echoed off the remaining buildings around them._

_Chewing a knuckle, Hahli suddenly cried out, ""Don't give in Lokahi!" then laughed with relief as the light around the Ultimate Toa Kaita stabilised and began growing bright again as Lokahi opened his eyes and the damage wrought by the dark Kaita healed and vanished as he stood up and turned to face the snarling dark Kaita. Summoning the prismatic shield as the dark Kaita moved to attack again, Lokahi then used the combined powers of the Toa Nuva to drive him back while deflecting his attack with the shield. Hahli suddenly realized that she was screaming encouragement to the Ultimate Toa Kaita at the top of her lungs and cheered as he dodged an attempt by the dark Kaita to force him into another building, which caused the dark Kaita to stumble._

_While the dark Kaita slammed head-first into the building with a resounding crash, Lokahi's mask activated and he focused all the Toas' powers into a silvery sphere. As the dark Kaita shook his head to clear it, Lokahi threw the shimmering sphere at him. Scrambling to his feet, the dark Kaita summoned all his power in a vain attempt to deflect it away and stop it from reaching him._

_A frustrated scream escaped the dark Kaita as the sphere evaded his attempts as it expanded until it was bigger than the dark Kaita. The scream of anger cut off as the sphere enveloped the dark Kaita and his eyes met Lokahi's as he sent a beam of light composed of Takanuva, Aikane and Anuenue's powers into the sphere making it shrink and solidify around the dark Kaita, forming a protodermis block that stood taller than the remaining buildings._

_Lokahi lowered his staff, putting it away as he walked over to the protodermis block. Pausing to look at his opponent, he then placed his hands on the block and called on his Kanohi Kelie. As the power of harmony flowed through Lokahi's hands and into the protodermis block, giving it a multi-coloured appearance._

_Several minutes later Lokahi lowered his hands and after one last look at his handiwork turned to leave the rubble-strewn area. Sitting down with an exhausted sigh, he looked up at the steadily clearing sky and smiled at the sight of the spirit stars that twinkled in the twilight. Lying back as his eyes closed, Lokahi whispered, "My duty is done." before falling asleep. _

_The rainbow glow brightened for several moments before fading to reveal the Toa asleep in the groups they'd used to form the Toa Kaita. Hahli then found she was being drawing back towards the edge of Ta-metru, her eyelids growing heavy as someone gently whispered in her ear, "Well done Chronicler."_

_Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Hahli's spirit slept as it seamlessly returned to her body._

xXx

Watching the smoke and rainbow light, the Turaga, Rahaga and Matoro had exchanged a concerned glance when the light had begun to fade before watching Vakama as he crouched beside Hahli and whispered something to her. Straightening up, the fiery Turaga watched the smoke and light before sighing with relief as the light began strengthening and returned to its original brightness. The sounds of fighting then grew steadily before ceasing as the light grew brighter dissipating the remains of the smoke.

When several matoran arrived bearing food and drink for the Turaga and Rahaga, they agreed to take Hahli with them and with Pewku crouching low, rested the sleeping Chronicler on the ussal crab's back. Jaller watched as his friends headed off, then glanced curiously at Turaga Vakama as they walked back to the merrily crackling fire Norik had lit, "Let me guess, you're thinking that someone should check on our Toa." he smiled, chuckling as Jaller grinned, "Yes sir, that is if you don't mind?"

"Why should I, it's a good idea and I think Matoro will want to join you." Vakama replied glancing over to where Nuju was quietly discussing something with the Interpreter as he finished scribbling in Hahli's notebook. Turning to catch the elder Turaga's eye, Nuju gestured to the quiescent metru then nodded when Vakama said Jaller was also wishing to find the Toa.

Shortly after, the Turaga and Rahaga watched as the pair hurried off before dousing the dying fire and retracing their steps back to the tents, "Something tells me it's going to be a peaceful night." Nokama commented, ignoring the mischievous gleam in her closefriend's eye, to Gaaki as she did likewise when Pouks sidled closer to her.

xXx

Picking their way through the quiet metru, Jaller and Matoro stopped and stared at the protodermis block towering over the buildings ahead of them, "Spirits, it's immense." Matoro broke their stunned silence before they picked up the pace and hurried on.

Stopping at the edge of the violently cleared space, the matoran whistled at the mess, then they scrambled over the debris to where the Toa slept, a faint rainbow shimmer hanging over them. Carefully picking their way around the sleeping Toa, Jaller and Matoro made sure they were alright before settling beside their respective Toa, "Do you think this will be here come morning?"

"It's possible." Matoro yawned before making himself comfortable as he dozed off, chucking softly so as not to disturb his quiet friend, Jaller resolved to watch over his friends until morning but soon followed Matoro's example and fell asleep beside Tahu.

In the middle of the night, a blue glow appeared around the protodermis block and the dark Kaita split into the Rahkshi Kaita and Makuta. The single Rahkshi then vanished from beside the Makuta, their places being filled with more blue light that turned to protodermis. While this happened, the two Rahkshi shrank into Kraata which were placed into two stasis canisters which then floated over to where the Toa and matoran slept. A musical chuckle floated in the air as silent rage eminated from the trapped Makuta and the blue glow brightened before fading away.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning light shone over the quiet metru, hitting the protodermis block making it shimmer with a myriad of colours, drawing the Toas' attention to it as they woke up and stretched. Climbing to their feet, they silently walked over for a closer look, Pohatu noticed the stasis canisters and scooped them up, "No doubt Turaga Whenua will know of some place to store these." he commented before grinning as Lewa let out a bark of laughter. "I thought nothing could top-beat when we first change-became Toa Kaita." he whooped swinging Anuenue around making her squeal with surprise, before yelping as her mask activated leaving him with violet stripes. More laughter rose as their rainbow hued sister giggled at the expression on her lanky green brother's mask before she glanced at Tahu when he cleared his throat, "What is the name of the mask Toa Kaita Alohi wears?"

"Kanohi Niji, the Mask of Illumination." she quietly replied, thinking of how the light around Toa Kaita Alohi had glowed, "And illumination led to harmony." Turaga Vakama's voice reached them as he and the other Turaga entered the area and Jaller and Matoro woke and peered around before scrambling to their feet.

Once everyone was ready, Turaga Whenua agreed with Pohatu that they needed to store the stasis canisters somewhere out of harms way and they discussed it as the group headed for where the Turaga had left their friends. Glancing at Jaller as he walked beside her and Aikane, Anuenue noticed he looked distracted about something. Nudging her violet hued sister,, she whispered quietly before both smiled as Gali silently replied to their question and then slowly moved back to keep pace with Jaller. When he glanced up at her, she grinned, "Gali says that Hahli's alright and is busily scribbling away."

"Really? I was concerned when she wouldn't waken up. Thank you for letting me know." he said, brightening up as Aikane winked at him and Anuenue chuckled, "Hey what are friends for?"

On reaching where the Ta-matoran had camped, the Toa and Turaga found them and the Rahaga waiting for news of what had taken place. As they gathered around their Turaga and friends, Jaller excused himself and headed off to find his closefriend.

...

"And it is safe to restart the repairs, but steer clear of that square for now, it'll be a joint clean-up with the Toa helping." Turaga Dume finished as the matoran prepared to return to where they'd been working, eager to get back to rebuilding their metru, "We will sir." Kapura replied before shouting to his friends to wait up as they headed off.

Glancing over to where Norik, Pouks and Kualus were chatting with Onewa, Whenua and Matau, Vakama and Dume smiled and walked over to them, "Would you like to meet the rest of the matoran after we've stored those stasis canisters in the Great Temple?" the elder Turaga asked when space was made for them on the fallen column being used as a seat. "Sounds like a good idea. It'll be good to see how the rebuilding is going on in the other metru." Iruini said before his red hued brother could reply then ducked as Bomonga playfully swiped at their mischievous brother.

"But first we'd like to help with some of the rebuilding here, at least until midday." Tahu said, chuckling as Bomonga and Iruini began an impromptu wrestling match until Gaaki glanced at Gali, chuckling as the blue hued Toa nodded and casually raised a hand and drenched the laughing pair. As spluttering and more laughter rang out, Norik and Kualus offer their soaked brothers a hand up, "You should know better than that." their icy brother chuckled as Bomonga brushed excess water from his face and grinned at the look on Iruini's as he caught a cloth from a Ga-matoran before she offered another to Bomonga, "Thanks...?"

"Keahi." came the reply as she then pulled a couple of packs from the back of the ussal crab she'd arrived on, "You must have something to eat before you do anything else or the healers will be after you." she added with a giggle before offering the bags to Kopaka.

Half an hour later they'd finished their breakfast and while the Turaga, Rahaga and Pohatu headed for the Great Temple, the other Toa helped their friends with rebuilding, Aikane using her power to create extra supports for several buildings. Pausing for a breather they were surprised to find they'd spent half the day working and their earthen brother and the Turaga and Rahaga had returned. Joining them as they talked with the resting matoran, Takanuva chuckled at the sight of Hahli sprawled on a blanket scribbling away, the finished sheets wedged under her kolhii stick so as not to blow away.

She had just finished a page and glanced up as Takanuva, Amaya and Rahaga Gaaki came to see how she was, "Is that the time?" she exclaimed, "Spirits, no wonder I'm peckish." Laughter rang from where they sat, drawing curious glances from their friends as Hahli eagerly made inroads on the food and drink Gaaki and Amaya had brought over. Wandering over to join them, Anuenue grinned as Hahli mumbled a greeting around her mouthful and patted the blanket before hastily swallowing and taking a drink. Sensing that the Chronicler wanted to ask her something, Anuenue settled beside Gaaki and waited for her to finish coughing while Amaya thumped her back.

"Y-you wanna read what I've done?" Hahli asked as soon as she'd regained her breath, her question drawing a bark of surprised laughter from Amaya, "Spirits, I thought you had something important to ask!" her blue/midnight hued friend exclaimed before nudging her and threatened to set Lakino on her. Thanking Hahli for letting her have first look, Anuenue removed the pages from under the kolhii stick and began to read, murmuring under her breath, and sounding out several words as she went.

Roughly an hour later, the rainbow hued Toa had finished and set the pages back, before glancing at her friend, "How did you know what was happening?" she asked curiously. Rubbing the back of her neck, Hahli grinned, "I, well my spirit watched as Lokahi battled the dark Kaita." she explained while Amaya stood up and waited for her friends to make a move, "Ah, he could sense there was someone watching." Anuenue replied, grinning as Hahli's eyes lit up and she hastily scribbled that snippet of information down on a scrap of paper, before hurrying after the rainbow hued Toa as she chuckled.

On reaching where the others were shoring up a building, Hahli chuckled at the cheeky remarks she received as she left her bag with the Turaga and pitched in between Anuenue and Onua, swiftly fastening the ropes as they were passed to her. Catching a glimpse of Turaga Nokama and Whenua pouring over what she'd written, the Chronicler blushed slightly before assisting her friends in their task.

Eventually the building was secure and everyone returned to where the Turaga were and eagerly accepted the cool drinks and fruit Kualus and Nuju had readied for them. Sitting between Tahu and Gali, Anuenue was half listening to their conversation when a flash of colour caught her eye. Blinking, she was about to go and investigate when suddenly a flock of brightly hued butterflies appeared, swooping over the surprised group before fluttering down to perch wherever they could, "Great Beings, they're beautiful. But what are they?" Amaya exclaimed, her eyes shining as she peered at the copper/gold insect now perched on her forearm.

"They're butterflies, but how did they get here?" Anuenue replied, her own gaze fixed on the nearest of several perched on her arm, to her surprise, the yellow/green flecked insect turned to peer up at her before its wing pattern and colours changed to match the rainbow hued Toa's arm. Glancing at the other butterflies perched on and near her friends, Turaga Nokama smiled at the metallic green/sky-blue flecked one sat on her trident, "Well as we've done enough for the day, let's relax for the evening."

Her suggestion was met with agreement, though Taipu and Olcas looked as though they intended to carry on until nightfall until Akara and Kotu dragged them away from the work area, threatening to ask Lakino for sleeping draughts in they didn't relax. Laughter rang out at the expression on the matoran's masks when their friends pulled them down beside Rahaga Pouks and Iruini. Not long after, all six were in deep conversation about where the Rahaga had journeyed before arriving on Metru Nui.

...

Shifting to sit beside Turaga Vakama, Hahli glanced up at him when he turned to peer at her curiously, "Turaga, I'm still puzzled as to why I suddenly knew that the Ultimate Toa Kaita's name is Lokahi." she said when he asked what was on her mind, "Ah, well when his light began to fade, I whispered his name to you. It was revealed to me in the last vision I had." the fiery Turaga smiled, watching as the butterflies took off to find somewhere to roost and circled around those assembled before choosing the building which had been worked on earlier.

Twilight darkened the sky as everyone made their way back to the tents and settled down, the Toa still talking about the recent events, until Anuenue fell asleep, prompting Gali to insist they settled down. Soon after a peaceful hush fell over the tents.

xXx

_Opening their eyes, Gali, Aikane and Anuenue glanced at each other in surprise as they realized they were sharing the same dream. Linking hands as the ground shifted below them, they watched as they flew towards the coliseum and came to land beside the sculpture. Walking over to it, the sisters exchanged a curious glance as it then began to softly glow mirroring the glow coming from their symbol marked hands. As a mist surrounded them the Toa clasped their right hands together over the sculpture for several moments. Then Aikane and Gali let go of Anuenue's hand and stepped back into the mist and were hidden from her sight._

_When the mist thinned again, Anuenue murmured in surprise and hastily bowed to the brilliant white figure she'd seen once before. Trembling as he moved closer to where she stood, the rainbow hued Toa shyly returned the Great Spirit's smile as he gently squeezed her shoulder before leaning down to whisper, "Your destiny lies in both worlds." As Anuenue's spirit's eyes closed, the brilliant white figure's appearance shimmered and changed as they caught the rainbow hued spirit and gently lowered her to the ground._

xXx

Melodious trilling awoke those in the makeshift camp as the suns rose and while everyone left the tents and peered around for the source, Gaaki and Pouks slowly walked over to the strand of trees.

Several minutes later they returned with an unfamiliar looking rahi following them. As they reached the curious group, the pheasant like rahi trilled, equally curious about those living near where it had landed, and glanced over at Kualus when he translated, "His name is Wanimua..." before he could get any further, the butterfly flock roused and several came to investigate the newcomer. Cautiously, the one that had assumed Anuenue's hues delicately landed on Wanimua's beak and, to the Rahagas' amusement, turned its wings to match the light blue/grey/white/green and silver of the rahi's body.

As everyone chuckled at the sight, several matoran began preparing breakfast while the others helped roll up the sides of the tents to allow fresh air to circulate before joining their friends. Wanimua had kept beside the Rahaga, still slightly wary about the taller two-legs but hungry enough to accept their invitation to join them. The butterflies needed no encouragement and eagerly hovered around the busy matoran, causing chuckles and laughter to ring out as the cheeky insects tickled their hosts masks in their eagerness to get at the fruit.

By now Anuenue found herself being asked questions about the butterflies of her world by Norik and Kualus, as she'd recognized the insects, "But these are unique, none of the earth ones can change their colours or patterns like these." she said, whistling softly as the one on her hand switched its hues from almond/cinnamon blotches to pine/light blue diamonds before fluttering off to join its flock.

As the Rahaga thanked the rainbow hued Toa before heading over to join their brothers and sister, she peered around for her Toa sisters and went to sit with them. Murmuring her thanks as she accepted her share of breakfast, Anuenue watched as Wanimua and the butterflies tucked into the fruit which Amaya and Macku had set out for them. "What's on your mind sis?" Gali softly asked, watching Anuenue as she picked at the fruit, "That dream we shared. What happened after the mist came up and hide you?" she replied glancing up at both her sisters, "To us?" Aikane murmured, "We fell asleep. Why?"

They listened in amazement as Anuenue softly explained what had occurred after they'd vanished and Aikane shifted closer to hug her younger sister while Gali peered around for the Turaga.

Catching Nokama's eye, the blue hued Toa waved and indicated that she wanted a word, nodding the blue hued Turaga excused herself and headed over to join the three Toa.

Sitting between Gali and Anuenue, she listened as they then told her of all they'd dreamt of the previous night. When Aikane fell silent, the sisters watched Nokama as she mulled over what they'd told her, absently tapping her trident against the ground. Straightening up, the blue hued Turaga smiled reassuringly at Anuenue, "You finish your breakfast while I let my brothers know." she said before slipping from the wall and heading back to where the other Turaga had joined the Rahaga to discuss where Wanimua could have come from.

"Come on sis, let's kill some time while waiting for the Turaga." Gali commented after half an hour had passed and Nokama showed no sign of returning to where they sat and Anuenue was fidgeting impatiently. Jumping to her feet, the rainbow hued Toa hurried over to where their friends were busy and soon found something to do. Following at a slower pace, Aikane and Gali chuckled at the enthusiasm Anuenue showed before reaching and helping their brothers who were shifting the larger pieces of stone with their Matau while Lewa and the small group of Le-matoran kept their friends amused with jokes.

…

Having finished discussing what Nokama had told them, the Turaga looked around at the busy matoran and Toa then Nuju gestured to where Anuenue was helping Hafu, Macku and Kongu with some scaffolding. Anuenue was so engrossed in her work that she didn't realize they had company until Matau moved to gently poke her in the ribs, once she'd set the boards she held down. Kongu ceased up with laughter as a surprised shriek rang out followed by the unexpected sound of Nuju cracking up at the sight of pink and orange flowers now covering their mischievous green brother. Dashing tears of mirth from his mask, Dume offered Anuenue a canister of water as she cautiously watched Turaga Matau as he tried to brush the flowers from his robe before looking up at her, "Aw come on colour-sis, change me back." Swallowing her mouthful, Anuenue's mask glowed softly and to Matau's evident relief his form and robe resumed their usual green hues. Grinning at his closefriend as she rolled her eyes and brandished her trident at him, the green hued Turaga linked her arm with his and then tugged her over to a seat. "Interesting combination, young one." Dume commented, winking at the rainbow hued Toa before Whenua came over to ask if she'd tell him about the butterflies as he'd been busy earlier, "It was instinctive sir." she replied before following Whenua over to a quiet space near to the just lit bonfire that crackled merrily in the evening light.

They were deep in conversation, the ebon hued Turaga taking notes of the images of butterfly wings Anuenue used her mask to show him when a curious muttering broke into their discussion. "Hey colour-sis, are you play-practicing with the fire-flames?" Lewa called out as the pair glanced around from where they sat, "No bro, why do you...ooh!"

"Oh indeed." Turaga Whenua agreed as they saw that the flames of the bonfire now shimmered in a myriad of colours and moved to join their brothers and sisters. Sitting between Tahu and Onua, Turaga Whenua and Anuenue watched the rainbow hued flames with their friends and all murmured in amazement as the top-most flame detached from the fire and hovered just above it. Slowly it began changing shape until a pale sphere hung in the air before fading from sight. "I wonder..." Aikane and Gali murmured before grinning at each other as Anuenue laughed, "My thoughts exactly."

"That your dream is somehow connected? It's possible." Turaga Vakama said as the colours faded from the fire as it crumbled, "Still, that is something we can think on tomorrow. For now, I suggest we rest." Dume added, smiling as he watched the remaining matoran head off for the tents after bidding the Turaga, Rahaga and Toa pleasant dreams. Murmured agreement came from those still awake, even as Whenua moved to stand beside Anuenue and asked if they could continue their conversation tomorrow. Stifling a yawn, the rainbow hued Toa agreed, then followed her sisters over to the tent they shared with Takanuva, Kopaka and Tahu, passing Wanimua, whom chirped sleepily before tucking his head under his wing.

After talking for several more minutes, the Toa drifted off to sleep. Then a few minutes after Wanimua poked his head through the tent flap, his eyes now blue instead of gold, nodded and settled back in his chosen spot to sleep.

Early the following morning, six of the Turaga left their tent just before dawn and headed over to the tent they'd seen the Toa sisters enter. Peering inside, Matau noticed that Aikane was closest to the tent flap and then crept inside to gently rouse the violet hued Toa. Blinking drowsily at the green hued Turaga, Aikane rubbed her eyes as he whispered to her, then nodded before silently nudging her sisters into wakefulness.

Several minutes the trio crept out without disturbing their brothers and gratefully accepted canisters of bula berry juice as they followed the Turaga over to where the fire had been the night before. Poking at the smouldering ashes, Vakama looked up and smiled as the Toa greeted him, "We are to head for the coliseum, just you three and us." Quiet murmurs of surprise came from the Toa, but they nodded and the group headed off, making certain that they didn't accidentally rouse anyone else.

Feeling restless and annoyed by having woken so early, Hahli crept from the tent she shared with her friends in time to see Turaga Whenua and Nuju walking around a corner. Puzzled, the Chronicler ducked back into the tent to grab her bag then hurried after the Turaga, curious to know what was happening.

…

Slowing down as she caught a glimpse of the Turaga, Aikane, Gali and Anuenue approaching the causeway leading to the coliseum, Hahli ducked behind a wall just as Turaga Nuju glanced over his shoulder and smiled. Whistling to his companions to wait, the icy Turaga beckoned to Hahli, inviting her to join them.

Chuckling as Hahli reached them, Nokama quietly began telling her what they were doing, "It is because of the dream I had last night as well." Vakama added as they walked across the causeway. Seeing he now had the Toa and Hahli's complete attention, the fiery Turaga smiled before explaining, "I dreamt that I was in the arena examining the sculpture, when a brilliant light appeared above it and settled into the dish part," he paused as they then skirted the scaffolding covering part of the causeway. "When I woke, I realized my dream showed me that you are in some way connected to the light that appeared." he added once they'd reached the clearer area of the causeway and headed for the coliseum as the first rays of sunlight brightened the sky, highlighting the clouds in gold.

Silence fell over the group as they mulled over Vakama's words, "I think I know what you mean Turaga." Aikane murmured as they entered the coliseum and made their way into the arena. Anuenue glanced down at her right hand as a tingling sensation began in her palm, then glanced at her sisters, meeting her gaze they nodded, "Ours too, Vakama is right." Gali murmured to her as they entered the arena and headed to where the sculpture stood.

As they approached the sculpture, it began softly glowing and the Turaga and Hahli stopped to allow Aikane, Gali and Anuenue to draw closer still. The trio paused to contemplate the dream they'd shared then smiled at each other before glancing around as their brothers and the Rahaga arrived and joined the Turaga and Chronicler. Listening as Dume explained to their friends and brothers what was happening, Aikane, Gali and Anuenue walked around the sculpture until they formed a triangle. Shifting closer still as the glow grew brighter they placed their symbol marked hands together and shielded their eyes as a blinding glow appeared between them. Standing there unable to see, the trio felt something appear on the sculpture then sank to the ground as the energy flowing through their hands left them unconscious.

Half an hour earlier, Tahu and Kopaka had been awoken by Nixie, the midnight blue matoran sounding worried as she explained, "The Turaga are nowhere to be found." Rubbing his mask, Takanuva glanced around the tent, "So have our sisters." he said, clambering to his feet and stretching before following everyone from the tent. Heading for the tent their brothers shared, Tahu reassured Nixie that they'd their missing friends, and they paused to listen to Amaya telling Gaaki that Hahli was nowhere to be found. "It could be that they've gone over to the coliseum." Takanuva suggested as their brothers joined them, Kopaka with them, "Then we should join them." Onua replied.

While Tahu, Kopaka and Onua switched to their Miru, Pohatu glanced over to where the Rahaga were waiting for the Toa, "If we fly there how will you keep up?" Norik laughed as his companions grinned broadly, "Oh we'll manage." he replied as Iruini took off and hovered before the others followed suit, "See you there." Pouks added with a chuckle. Then in a blur of motion, the Rahaga sped off in the direction of the coliseum, Lewa whistled in surprise then he and the others took off after the Rahaga.

Having caught up with the Rahaga, everyone reached the coliseum and landed beside the entrance and once they'd caught their breath headed inside to see what was going on. Entering the arena, they headed over to where the Turaga and Hahli were, glancing curiously at their sisters while listening to Turaga Dume explain what was happening.

When their brothers nodded and turned to watch, Aikane, Gali and Anuenue joined hands. Startled murmurs came from those watching as light enveloped the trio hiding them from sight and shielded their eyes, Hahli using her notebook in an attempt to watch until she too had to cover her eyes.

Several minutes later everyone realized that the light was beginning to fade and Kopaka was first to be able to focus his Akaku to see what was happening. Quietly he told his companions what he could see, "Our sisters are unconscious but seemingly unharmed." Wiping their smarting eyes, everyone found somewhere to sit and watched the glowing light as it shimmered in a light breeze and the sunlight slowly climbed up the side of the tower.


	11. Chapter 11

_Standing in the light, Aikane, Gali and Anuenue glanced around curiously before realizing they stood beside their sleeping bodies. The violet hued Toa then gently tugged her rainbow hued sister closer and hugged her tightly before allowing Gali to do likewise as the light began to shift around them. Stepping back as her blue hued sister let her go, Anuenue silently watched as her and Aikane's spirits slipped back into their sleeping bodies and the light grew stronger around her. With a sigh of regret, the rainbow hued spirit felt her eyes growing heavy and closed them as she too returned to her body._

xXx

Finally able to see clearly again, the group watched as the light continued fading, revealing the sleeping forms of Gali and Aikane and sat, softly glowing on the sculpture was a crystal orb with the Bionicle symbol shimmering inside it. Motion from their sisters as they woke and sat up watching the light still around Anuenue distracting their brothers from their whispered conversation.

Climbing to their feet Gali and Aikane hugged as the remaining light turned blue and vanished taking Anuenue with it. Silently they joined their sisters, the Turaga, Rahaga and Hahli pausing to give them a moment and glanced curiously at the crystal orb.

Noticing where they were looking, Aikane whispered, "It's to go over the entrance of the arena." she managed a smile when Dume nodded, then glanced at her ebon brother when he asked about Anuenue. "It was time for her to return to her world, Amaya's not going to be happy about that." Aikane replied, wiping a tear from her mask as the Toa joined their friends and they slowly wended their way out of the arena. Meeting Turaga Vakama's gaze, she smiled when he spoke, "For now yes, but I think she will return sometime."

…

True to what Aikane had said, when they rejoin those in Ga-metru and Amaya learnt that the Toa of Colour had returned to her world, she tearfully excused herself and was found hours later curled up under a pile of blankets, her mask blotched and puffy. While Slàna coaxed her friend into rejoining the others around the evening fire, the Toa and Turaga finished discussing what they could do about the massive rainbow hued protodermis block in Ta-metru and Hahli took notes for later while Matoro translated anything Turaga Nuju thought was worth saying.

xXx

An insistent noise gradually worked its way into Sherrie's awareness and she blearily fumbled for the source and finally thumped her battered old alarm clock off. Rubbing her eyes, Sherrie glanced around at the familiar surroundings of her bedroom before realizing that she was fully dressed.

Sitting up, Sherrie found her face was damp and wiped the tears away while wondering if she'd ever see her brothers and sisters again. A sudden gentle glow from her moonstone ring caught her attention and as she peered at it a musical whisper tickled the edge of her hearing, _"Your destiny lies in both worlds."_ Wiping the last of the tears from her face, Sherrie whispered her thanks at this conformation of the prophecy and went to feed Wotzit and get breakfast before preparing to write down her third adventure to share with her friend and absently chewed the end of the pencil as she wondered what the future held for her in both worlds.


End file.
